Season's Of Love: 525,600 Minutes
by thepinkdagger
Summary: Four seasons of Channy; one year of Sonny and Chad fighting and carrying on. Could this be the beginning to Sonny and Chad's relationship, or just a phase. This is a response to Bhavana33196's '525,600 Minutes of Channy!
1. Summer

**~ * Summer * ~**

At last! The time that all the cast of _So Random!_ has been waiting for. The subject Tawni has been yapping about ever since Marshall announced the date. The topic that Nico and Grady were going crazy over. The thing that Zora has been planning to destroy, just for Tawni. The moment that I've been waiting for. Summer time. Thanks to Marshall and the producer of _Mackenzie Falls_, Sarah Gidgit, Stage 2 and 3 are going to the beach later on today. Strange enough, Tawni took me out shopping. Everything was, well, sunny! No one could turn my mood sour. No one but one person. And that's just what he did.

Stupid Chad Dylan Cooper had to go ahead and be himself. But you'll never understand, so let me tell you the story from the beginning.

I had just gotten back from the mall with Tawni; who apparently needed my advice on a bathing suit. Marshall had just let us in on the news about the beach. We walked into the prop room to see Nico and Grady sitting on the couch, leaning over the table and talking quietly. Tawni eyed them.

"Discussing ways to get girls?" She joked, flipping her blonde hair back with her freshly manicured nailed hand that I watched her get done. Nico's head shot up, glaring at her. Grady soon followed.

"Get off our backs, women!" Grady jumped up, running out of the room. Nico sighed. "Nice one, Tawni.." He walked out. I seen Tawni shrug and head off to our dressing room. I followed her and swung my bag in my hand.

"So, Sonny.. Are you going to let me see the bathing suit?" She asked me, grinning. "It HAS to be Tawni approved."

I rolled my eyes at her. Of course it had to be. "Sure thing Tawn." I smirked as I walked off to my own side and into my walk-in closet. I closed the curtain and pulled out my new bathing suit. It was a two piece that is a yellow and white plaid. It was sunny. I smiled and slipped it on. A metal heart hung in between the two piece of triangle clothes on the top. I did a small twirl in front of my body mirror and stepped out.

Tawni looked me over. "It's Tawni approved. Your good." She grinned and twirled for me to look at her bathing suit. Her's was a one piece that was backless and was a stripped bright pink and black.

"It's Sonny approved?" I looked at her weird. She seemed to like my answer and nodded.

"Good. Now let's get to the lunch room." She pulled on a tank top and a mini skirt. I got on a tupe top and a pair of demin mini shorts. We both slipped on the same pair of heels, which is ironic for Tawni to let me wear the same thing as her, and walked out. Along the way, she linked my arm through hers and dragged me faster to the Comissionary. We walked in and it felt like all eyes were on us. I blushed and pulled my avitator sunglasses down to cover my eyes. Tawni sat beside me and began to babble on about today.

Her talking stopped as I bit into my fry and she whispered to me, "Chad is staring at you.."

I drop the fry and my head flies up. Tawni giggles and hit my arm. "Don't look, stupid." I nodded, pulling my sunglasses above and on my head. They sweeped back some of the hair that was in my face and I smiled as Grady told Nico one of his jokes that I heard a million times.

"Would the Stage 2 and Stage 3 please go to Mr. Condor's office." The announcer said loudly and I looked up. _Mackenzie Falls_ was already getting up. I stood quickly only to be tugged by Tawni, who had linked her arm through mine again. What is with her today? Am I her new best friend or something?

We entered Mr. Condor's office with a little difficulty. Seeing how there was so much actors and actresses at _Mackenzie Falls_, the room was cramped.

"Good to see you all! Now, we have a list of pairings for bus seats for our little trip to the beach. I will post this to my door and you guys can go get ready. We will be leaving at 10:30am. Now, scoot. Get ready kids." Mr. Condor's 'big' speech sent us fleeing to our dressing rooms. Tawni had some how ditched me and I found myself walking alone to our dressing room. I took my sunglasses out of my hair and nearly tripped on a wire that I stepped on with my heel to my high heels.

"Whoa!" I nearly shouted as I fell forward, reaching out for something. I was full of relieve when I grasped someone's shoulder and seen a _Mackenzie Falls_ blazer covered arms reach out to catch me.

"Watch out, Sonny." His smug voice echoed through the halls. "Wearing shoes like that can lead to a broken ankle." I glared up to Chad's smug smile that was covering his face. I was just waiting for the next sarcastic thing to come out of his mouth.

"Shut up Chad." I growled, pulling myself off of him. "I'm in no mood to put up with your crap today. You're not going to ruin this for me."

"Who said I wanted to ruin it for you?" He put on his fake compassion look. I stared at him, his crystal blue eyes stared right back. God, I wonder what it would be like to kiss him... Sonny! Shut up! What are you talking about?! This is Chad Dylan Cooper!

"Don't play mind games with me, Chad." I stepped away from him and walked around him. I held my head up high.

"Fine, I won't play mind games with you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, we're good."

"No! We aren't!" I was taken back by his reply. This wasn't like him. He marched up to me and took my wrist assertively. "You're not blowing this for me. I'm not going to let a Random get in the way of my afternoon at the beach. It's my time to meet some babes and get a tan, maybe show off these abs." He let go after he finished speaking to me through his teeth. I felt my eyes sting with hot tears.

His piercing blue eyes stared at me with an emoticon that I didn't recognize. A small water drop rolled down my cheek. Damn. There are the tears. Chad's face smoothed instantly when he seen my tear fall down my cheek and drip off my chin.

"Sonny.." He whispered and I backed off.

"I get it Chad. You don't want me to go.. It's fine.." I turn around and walk away, hoping to God that he doesn't follow me. And he doesn't. I take my shoes off quickly and run the rest of the way to my dressing room. Tawni is already there and greets me without looking at me.

"You're sitting with Chad." She said absently and applied some eye liner.

"I'm not going.." I choked out, wipping my eyes. Tawni looks over at me with shock.

"Oh my God Sonny, what happened!" She walks over to me and sits me down as I choke out what happened with Chad. She growled slightly when I finished.

"You're going, wether he likes it or not." She pulled me to her chair and began to apply blush and mascara to me. I was like her own personal barbie doll.

A few minutes and I was totally remade. Tawni is really good at this makeover stuff. I put my shoes back on and my sunglasses on top of my head. "Let's roll." I say and grab my bag. Tawni nods and walks out. I follow her to the front of the building and we both go to the bus.

When I get on, I see Chad sitting there with an empty seat beside him. I take a deep breath and sit next to him, not making eye contact. I notice from the corner of my eye that Chad seems to notice that I'm actually here(shocker) and takes out his phone. Perfect. He's gossiping about me. He must be because he's been texting for a long time now, not even sending it. I was thankful when he closed his phone and looked out the window. Almost as if it was planned, my phone gave a loud _MOO_ sound. I blushed and grabbed it. It was a text. From Chad.

**yo every1! **

**atm, im sittin on the bus, goin 2 da beach! yay! but there is this tiny prob. this gurl that i was tlking bout earlier is sittin next 2 me and i said some pretty nasty things 2 her b4. i wanna make it up 2 her, but idk how. flowers? chocolates? u guys help me! ill tell u a bit bout her.**

**she is THE perfect gurl. always smiles, always happy. up and goin and just luvs 2 b herself. her hair is browner than no other and it matches the color of her eyes. when she smiles, i feel lik my heart is set on fire. it seriously sends chills down my back. i no wat ur thinking. CDC likin a gurl?! NO WAY! but its true. she has got me hooked 2 her and i cant back out now. i may think im in luv.**

**-CDC!!**

My heart dropped as I read every single word to it. He described me in his blog! But, why was it sent to my phone? I looked over at Chad and that's when I realized I had tears forming at the rim of my eyes. Chad looked over at me with concern and noticed my phone and what has written on it.

"Ah damnit." He groaned slapped his forehead.

I giggle internally and close it. "That was the most beautiful thing any one has ever said about me, Chad. I loved it." I sniffle and give him my smile that he loves so much. He looks at me and grins. I open my arms and wrap them around him. "I forgive you." I giggle out loud this time.

He squeezes my waist and hugs me tighter. "You know, I never meant to actually send that to your phone, right?"

I nod, pulling back. "Oh yeah. I know."

He chuckles.

"So, we're good?" I asked him, hiding a smile.

"Oh, we are so good." That's the way it should be.


	2. Vacation

**~ * Vacation * ~**

"Sonny!" Tawni shrieked, running at full speed to the scared Sonny at the end of the Condor Studios parking lot. "Mr. Condor needs to see you!" She crashs into Sonny, starling her.

"Whoa.. Okay Tawni.. What's with the big rush?" Sonny pushes her off of her and starts walking towards the building.

"Mr. Condor is talking about giving two lucky actors or actresses a dream vacation in the Caribbean!" She shreiked again. "And seeing how he want's you.. You could be one!" She hugged her as Sonny grabbed the handle. "Good luck."

Sonny nodded, glancing at her as she walked in. Nico smiled. "Congrats Miss Monroe!" Nico took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Thank you, Nico." Sonny lightly pulled her hand away and thought, puzzled, on what he might of meant. Maybe Tawni was right. Nico tipped his jazz hat at Sonny before flashing her a dazzling smile and turning towards Grady.

Sonny continued walking, knowing her way perfectly now to Mr. Condor's office due to the many times Chad and her got into fights. She stepped up a few steps and knocked once on the door before opening it.

"Ah! Miss Sonny Monroe!" Mr. Condor exclaims as she open his office door. Sonny sees him smiling and glance down at the blonde sitting in one chair on the other side of his desk. It was Chad. Chad shot up and turned towards Sonny.

"I'm going on the trip with her!" He pointed at me and looked at Mr. Condor. He nodded.

"I drawed it randomly and your names came up. Congradualtions, now start packing." He ordered them and they both walked out.

"No way.. nuh uh!" Chad mumbled on his way out. He shook his head.

"Gee, Chad. I would of thought that since that day at the beach, you would of treated me more nicely." She sneered and walked beside him. He shrugged, glaring ahead.

"I don't know what your talking about, Monroe." After that, he turned a corner and she growled furiously.

"Fine then, be like that. Two can play at this game." Sonny huffed and stomped off to her dressing room. Why does Chad always have to be so stubborn? Couldn't he just be nice for a few minutes, or maybe this whole vacation?! Sonny's stomping became more into a march and a boy with brown, short hair chuckled at her.

"Where you off to, General?" He joked, flashing her a crooked smile. Sonny stared at him and blushed furiously. This boy was so cute and he just flirted with her!

_Play it cool, Sonny. Play it cool._ She thought. "I'm headed to my dressing room to pack." She informed him, giving him her best smile.

"Did Condor fire you already?" His tone was so gentle, not like Chad's. Sonny couldn't help but giggle at this rediculous assumtion.

"No, of course not! It's just that I won this trip to the Caribbean with this guy who is totally obnoxious and he likes to think he rules the world and is the hottest guy on the planet with his sparkley blue eyes and perfect blonde hair..." The boy stared at her with a smirk as she babbled on about Chad with such admiration. Sonny caught him staring and quickly changed her tone. "I.. er.. mean.. He's rude and I don't like him."

"Well, I think you're pretty cute and you should give me a call while you're down there." He winked at her and took his phone out. "Say cheese." He grins and kisses her cheek while she smiles and he snaps a picture.

"I'm Sonny, by the way. Sonny Monroe." She takes out her phone and gets a picture of him. "Here, just put your number in." Sonny hands him her phone and takes his to add her number.

"Aahh, your the infamous Sonny Monroe. Cooper talks about you a lot." He grins and hands her back her phone. Sonny's eyes widen.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" She asks, obviously unsure of what she's hearing. He nods and puts his phone away.

"I'm James, by the way. James Conroy." He holds his hand out and she laughs.

"On _So Random!_, we just hug." She informs him with a flirtatious smile. He grins wider.

"May I have a hug?" James holds his arms wide open.

Sonny smiles idiotically. "I thought you'd never ask." She goes in for a hug when she's tugged away by the back of her shirt. "Hey!" She shouts as she's knocked into someone's body and they wrap thier arms around her. It's the _Mackenzie Falls_ blazer again. Chad.

"Hey there, Cooper!" James smirks smuggly.

"Beat it Conroy." Chad growls and drags her off towards my dressing room.

"Stop it, Chad! You're hurting me!" She tried to pull away but his grip tightens on her wrist and he yanks her inside and closes the door.

Chad turns to Sonny and sits her down on the pink chair that belongs to no other than her majesty, Tawni Hart. He looks at her concerned. "What the hell were you thinking, Sonny. Flirting with James Conroy!" He spat out his name in disust.

"You know Chad," Sonny says in a matter-of-fact tone, "Green really isn't your colour." Her voice darkens as she stands and begins to pack for the Caribbean. Chad stares at her, speechless.

"I'm not jealous!" He shouts, still staring at her. He watched her get out all the shorts she owned and a few pair of pants. Chad blinked as she put her shoes(yes, all of them which is surpirsingly a lot) in the suitcase as well and added a sweater. Sonny reached over and took all her t-shirts and tank tops and shoved them into the suitcase. Then she turned to Chad.

"Are you finished here?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Uhh.." Chad paused for a second before regaining back his train of thought. "No, I'm not. Do you even know how James can be? He's a player. His last girl friend put a restraining order on him. He abused her... Why do you thnk security is so tight around here whenever he visits?" His voice was so low, Sonny could barely hear him. She blinked at him in a weird way.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Cooper." She said in the same tone he used with her earlier. He shook his head.

"Fine, but when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to CDC." Chad growls and stomps out to go pack. Sonny watches after him and smirks. She turns on the radio and continue's packing. Sonny's favourite band, _Paramore_ is playing and it's her favourite song too, _That's What You Get_. Almost instantly after she turned on the radio, her phone rings. She reaches for it and sees it's a text from James. She smiles widely and opens it.

**hey there sadie! i must say, u were looking f.i.n.e in that skirt!**

Sonny's smile fades instantly and it soon followed by a frown. The chorus of the song began to play,

_"That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whooaaaa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win..."_

Sonny shut it off and hit the reply button.

**Too bad my name isn't Sadie, you jerk!**

As much as she hated to admit it, Chad was right. Sonny fell to the floor instantly and broke down crying. She screwed up. Her head flew into her hands and she sat there sobbing for what seemed like hours.

A voice was calling her name, and it was a familiar males voice.

"Sonny? We have to go now.. Mr. Condor is getting mad.." The voice stopped at the door way to her dressing room. "Sonny!" Chad runs over to her and wraps his arms around her. "I'd hate to tell you-"

"You know what Chad." She said through sobs. "I told you so has a brother. It's called shut the hell up!" She pushed him away and got up, closing her suitcase. She wiped under her eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." Chad said quietly. He looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. Sonny looked over at him and felt a twinge of guilt hit her stomache. Chad doesn't apologies to just anyone. Was she special in some sort of way? Was she different?

"Why are you apologizing? Shouldn't you be basking in your victory that you were right?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. Chad snapped his head up to her and glared.

"Why would I be basking in glory when he hurt you! You should know by now that I actually care about you!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he stiffened at the sight of Sonny, who just froze on the spot. Adreniline rushed through them both.

"Err.. I'm gonna.." Chad made movenemts towards the door while picking up his suitcase. He dragged it out and headed towards the front of the building. Sonny's fingers played with her suitcase zipper when she had everything that she needed. She dragged it out of her dressing room, glancing to see if Chad was around.

"Need help?" He his said suddenly when he saw her struggling. Sonny jumped, letting out a tiny scream.

"Chad! You scared me!" She sighed, exhuasted. "And yes, I would like some help." Sonny picked up the smaller case and watched as he got her larger one.

"Holy.." Chad grumbled, dragging the suit case down the hall. "What's in here?!"

Sonny hid a giggle and shrugged. "My supplies."

He mumbled something that Sonny didn't catch and pushed the door open. Sonny followed him out and put her one bag in the bag after Chad put her other bag in. She closed the trunk and smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks, Cooper." Sonny grinned and kissed him on the cheek before getting into the limo. Chad stared after her, shocked. Sonny Monroe had just kissed him. Well, his cheek but that's a start.


	3. Airplane

**~ * Airplane * ~**

"Let's get one thing straight.." Sonny says tiredly as we sit in our first class seats, which are side by side. I knew she was planning to sleep on this plane ride to the Caribbean. I stopped her by placing my hand across her mouth.

"No, let's not." I grin at her. Yes, it's my famous Chad Dylan Cooper smile. "Sonny, the fact is simple. You like me." I sneered playfully, releasing my hand from her mouth. "Don't try to deny it."

"What makes you think I'm denying it? Well, you're wrong. I do like you, Cooper. The real you. The one I saw in my dressing room. Not this one." She hit my arm and turned towards the window. I saw a panic look cross her face as the seat-belt light dinged and flashed. I snickered to myself and put my seat belt on. Sonny beat me this time. Her's was on faster than you could say my name. The plane began to move slowly. I smiled inwardly as Sonny gasped quietly and gripped my arm; the airplane moved faster and slowly started to tilt upwards. She let out a small whimper and I felt bad for her. Weird, I know. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't usually do caring, but Sonny was different. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight. Sonny buried her face into my shirt.

The plane tilted up higher and higher, moving faster until we were off the ground and high in the air. Once everything smoothed out and got calm, Sonny released her death grip on my arm.

"Ow." I said directly at her, rubbing my wrist. "Cut off curculation much?" Ugh, stupid Sonny being stupid cute. She glared at me and closed the window's cover.

I stared at her. "Are.. Are you scared of heights?" I grinned as her face went white.

"No! It's just the take off, and the landing.." She paused, looking around and gulping. "And everything in between.." Her eyes closed as she focused on someting. I bet it was not to puke. I laughed at her.

"Miss Monroe is scared of flying." I teased her, putting my seat back, causing her's to go back as well. She let out a small yelp, gripping the arm rest and my arm again.

"I hate you Chad." She growled, turning away from me and closing her eyes.

"Love you too, Sonny." I replied playfully and closed my eyes as well. But that was the truth. I did love Sonny. Still do and forever will. I was planning on telling her over this vacation, but I'm not sure she'll like me back after this. Or all the things I did to her over the past. But I did good things too. I went under cover for her when she faked to be her number one fan...

_"Is someone caring?"_

_"No! I just did it for the beard."_

_"Caring."_

_"Beard."_

_"Caring."_

_"Beard."_

_"Caring."_

_"Beard.  
"Beard._

_"Caring."_

_"Gotcha."_

Or the time where I asked her completely and honestly to hang out with me, alone.

_"Your cool, Monroe. Wanna chill sometime?"_

_"The camera's off, Chad."_

_"I know."_

She should remember all the 'fun' times we had. I opened my eyes and looked over at her. Even when she was sleeping with her mouth hanging open and a slight bit of drool escaping the corner of her mouth, she was still cute. Stupid cute. Lovely cute.

Subconsiously, she leaned over and put her arm around me. My eyes widened as I stared at it. She was probably dreaming of that James Conroy guy she met before we left.

"Mmmmm.." She sighed in her sleep then mumbled something that was incoherent to me. It sounded something like 'Rad'. Rad?! Who is he?! Sonny's quite the little player. she mumbled it again, a little louder.

"Chad..." My eyes widened larger and I looked down at her. She said MY name! Take that Rad. I put my arm around her shoulders and closed my eyes.

I dreamt that we were on the beach; me and Sonny. She smiled at me and I swear my heart melted. Our hands were intertwined and she leaned against me. We sat on the sand, talking freely about anything that really crossed our minds. The sun set slowly, making a reflection against the water. A soft kind of music played in the background and Sonny looked at me and said my name.

"Chad.."

"Mmm.. Sonny."

"Chaaaad..... CHAD!"

My name was shouted louder and I shot up, blinking my eyes awake. "What!" I looked around and everyone looked at me. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks and I looked at Sonny who was glaring at me.

"If you don't mind, the plane has landed and I want to leave." She moved and pointed to the window. Sure enough, we were on the ground and the passengers were getting off. I grumbled something and got up. She walked off and I followed her into our taxi. That was probably the most interesting plane ride I ever had, all thanks to my wonderful enemy, Sonny Monroe.


	4. Beach House

**~ * Beach House * ~**

It was beautiful. Large glass windows that scaled all around the building. Large columns held the building up and a big arch was above both stories of the house. There was a garage on the left and the drive way went in front of the door. A boardwalk went straight from the front door to the house and lead into a dock. A boat was tied up, waiting for someone to step into it and take it for a ride around the ocean. It was magnificent. My mouth fell in awe when the taxi pulled up to the beach house.

"Oh my God.." Chad gaped. His face was the same as mine.

"There you guys go." The cab driver said in a cheap Jamacian accent. "That'll be-" Chad stopped him by shoving a wad of cash in his hand.

"Here. Keep the change so you can work on that fake accent of yours." He closed the taxi door and helped me with my bags. I got the last one and Chad closed the trunk. As soon as he closed it, the cab driver started to drive away, leaving us to bring the bags in ourselves. I sighed, grabbing mine and dragging it in.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The floors were all hard wood and polished so the light shone against them. In the middle, was a large glass stair case that ascended upwards, leading to the second floor. Plants were found in every corner of the house and luckily, there was an elavator at the back of the house.

"Thank you to whoever build this. Now I don't have to sweat and ruin this new blazer." Chad mumbled. Typical Chad.

"You are such a loser, Cooper." I hissed at him and dragged my bag to the elevator. As I walked in, with Chad following, I quickly learned that we had an underground pool here too. In the basement. Even though this house was by the beach, it still had a pool.

"Thank you, Monroe." He glared and pressed the top floor button.

"Why do they even have this elevator here anyways?" I asked no one in particular and waited for the ding that happened shortly after and the door opened. Yes, this was also a glass elevator and was pretty cool. I walked out and stepped into the hallway with two doors. I opened one and seen a bathroom. It was bigger than any other bathroom I ever seen. It had a jacuzzi bathtub and a shower. The toilet and sink were white porcline and just amazing. I left the door open and dragged my suit case to the other door.

_Please let there be two beds. Please let there be two beds._ I chanted in my head, only because Chad was right behind me. I opened the door slowly and studied the room.

It was a fair size with a large window and a balcony with a perfect veiw of the ocean. The glass walls were covered with sandy coloured curtains and the carpeted floor matched them. A light wood desk was against a wall with a circular mirror attatched to it. Then my eyes settled on the destination. The bed. There was only one.

I let out a shrill of a scream.

Chad ran in and dropped his suitcase. "What!" He looked at what I was looking at. "Are you seriously freaking about the bed?"

"Chad! there's only one bed!"

"Relax. I'll sleep on the couch." He chuckled at my freak expression and rolled his eyes. "Calm down. You're gonna make that pretty little head of brown hair go grey." His smile faded as my eyes widened. "I... I didn't say that!" He pointed at me threateningly.

"What ever." I rolled my eyes and began unpacking. I put all my shoes against the wall next to the window and my clothes in on of the dressers. Chad put his in the other one that was across from mine.

"How about we go out for dinner, Monroe?" Chad asked casually but I seen his hands shaking as he hung up a blazer.

I grinned. "Is that your way of asking me out?" I turned to face him with my fake superficial look on. He turned to me and his eyes widened.

"Uh.. N-no.." He stuttered. Other words, yes.

"Well," I thought. "I think... I'll have to check my schedule." I grinned and walked out of the room.

"Wait! That's not fair! No one leaves Chad Dylan Cooper hanging!" Chad stormed out behind me.

"I believe I just did." I smiled widely and patted his head, messing his hair up. He growled at me and fixed his hair up and walked close behind me.

"Sonny, just answer. Yes or no."

"I will when you admit to me it was your way of asking me out." I crossed my arms and walked into the kitchen. Wow. This kitchen is nine times bigger than the one at home. He sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Fine. You win. It's my way of asking you out on a freaking date. Happy?" He crossed his arms and looked down.

"Yes. To both." I grinned as Chad smirked at me.

"Good. And you know how I accidently sent my blog to your phone and I asked for advice?" Chad rubbed the back of his neck and looked to his side.

"Yeah," I smiled, remembering it. "I do remember that."

"Well.. I got my advice and I want to give you something." He pulled a tiny box out of the pocket of his blazer and I watched it curiously. He opened it and nothing was there. I stared at him.

"Nothing? That's your gift?" I said in disbelief.

"No. This is." He tossed the case away and leaned in. My eyes widened and I felt his lips press against mine. My heart melted and my eye lids fluttered closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms moved around my waist and pulled my closer. Our lips moved together and I smiled and broke away.

"That's a wonderful gift." I bit my lip and smiled wider.

**Side Note:_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Here is what I kinda wanted the beach house to look like: http: // www . beachguide . com / Pensacola-Beach-Vacation-Rentals-Paradise-Beach-Homes-642171 . jpg

Just get rid of the spaces


	5. CPR

**~ * C.P.R. * ~**

For dinner, Chad took Sonny down to the beach for the party that the teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana, threw for them. Chad and Sonny don't know why, but it was nice of her. They made their way downt the beach. Chad couldn't keep his eyes off Sonny. She wore the same yellow bathing suit that she wore for the beach trip and added a thin purple bathing suit bottom cover to the outfit. Chad wore his navy blue swim trunks and a white muscle shirt. The sun was setting when they got down there and was greeted by Hannah herself.

"Hey ya'll!" Hannah smiled and hugged us both. "Glad you guys could make it to my party! You came here just in time for me to preform!"

Sonny smiled. "I can't wait! And I can't believe I'm actually meeting Hannah Montana!" She squealed. Chad rolled his eyes and patted her back.

"Calm down Sonny.. It's just Hannah. By the way it's good to see you again." Chad flashed her his ususal smile and made Hannah blush. Sonny glared silently at her.

Hannah looked around and saw her band getting ready to play. "Well, I gotta go preform." She waved and danced off to the stage waving to people along the way. Chad pulled Sonny to the middle of the crowd and took her hand in his.

Sonny looked at him. "Chad?"

"I just wanted to show you the real me that you like." He winked and smiled.

Sonny blushed hardcore and Hannah started her music. It wasa her song, _Ice Cream Freeze_. Sonny's eyes widened. "Oh my god! I know this song!" Sonny grinned and swayed her hips.

"This goes out to my good friends, Chad Cooper and Sonny Monroe!" Hannah shouted and the crowd cheered as she began to sing.

_Alright, here we go_

_Follow me now_

_Come on_

_Hit it_

_Everybody do your dance_

_Ain't nothing better than an all night jam (Oh! ha)_

_Are you ready for a little something new tonight_

Sonny wooted at her and smiled widely.

_I got a brand new stepping thing you are gonna like_

_Come on boys_

_Gotta do like I do_

_Just follow my lead_

_Everybody let's chill_

_Do the ice cream freeze_

_Strike your pose_

_Can you do the milkshake_

_Shake it shake it down low_

_Can you snow cone slide left to right_

_Put your hands in the air_

_We could party all night_

Chad looked at Sonny who was dancing along to the song. Hannah noticed her and motioned for her to come up. Sonny squealed and ran over to the stage and got up on it. Hannah handed her a mic and she began to sing along with her.

_Do the ice cream freeze_

_Strike your pose_

_Can you do the milkshake_

_Shake it shake it down low_

_Can you snow cone slide left to right_

_Put your hands in the air_

_We could party all night_

_Shake it shake it shake it shake it Shake it down low_

_Then do the ice cream freeze_

As nice as Hannah was, she let Sonny have a solo part in the song. Chad smiled and began to clap along. Other people soon joined in a cheered as Sonny sang.

_All kind of stepping make you feel good (make you feel real good)_

_Triple step, butterfly, sugar foot (sugar sugar foot)_

_But, I'm coming with a new thing._

_What you need? (That's right!)_

_Now everybody want to do the ice cream freeze (Whoohoo)_

_Come on boys_

_Gotta do like I do_

_Just follow my lead_

_Everybody let's chill_

Hannah chose this time to join in and dance along with Sonny at the front of the stage.

_Now everybody want to do the ice cream freeze (Whoohoo)_

_Come on boys_

_Gotta do like I do_

_Just follow my lead_

_Everybody let's chill_

_Put your hands in the air_

_We could party all night_

_Do the ice cream freeze_

_Strike your pose_

_Then you do the milkshake_

_Shake it shake it down low_

_Do the snow cone slide left to right_

_Put your hands in the air_

_We could party all night (party all night)_

Sonny backed down to middle stage and danced away as Hannah sang her song.

_Did I hear anyone say party? (party)_

_We're just getting started (woo!)_

_Wanna take it from the top_

_Will you know I will_

_Now everybody let's chill_

_Light, camera, freeze_

Sonny backed all the way up and did a cartwheel to the front of the stage and joined Hannah.

_Everybody let's go!_

_Do the ice cream freeze_

_Strike your pose_

_Then you do the milkshake_

_Shake it shake it down low_

_Do the snow cone slide left to right_

_Put your hands in the air_

_We could party all night_

_Do the ice cream freeze (hooo)_

_Strike your pose_

_Then you do the milkshake_

_Shake it shake it down low_

_Do the snow cone slide left to right_

_Put your hands in the air_

_We could party all night_

_(Do the ice cream freeze) Do the ice cream freeze_

_(Do the ice cream freeze) Then you do the milkshake_

_Shake it shake it shake it shake it shake it_

_(Do the snow cone slide) Do the snow cone slide_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Go Crazy_

_Everybody let's chill _

They froze in their pose and everyone cheered widly. Chad whooped loudly and clapped as Sonny climbed down. She dashed over to Chad, laughing, and collided into his open arms.

"You were amazing!" Chad laughed and squeezed Sonny tightly. Sonny pulled away.

"Let's go for a swim!" She jumped up and down and pulled him to the ocean's shore. She stopped at the water's edge and untied her bathing suit cover. She dropped it on the ground and dashed into the water. When she was waist high, she dunked. Chad watched her and took his shirt off. He walked in more slowly and dove at the same spot Sonny did. Sonny came up above the surface only to be pulled down again. She wasn't able to catch her breathe and water flowed into her mouth and down her throat into her lungs. Her eyes closed and her body went limp. Chad let go of her ankle and his eyes widened as he saw her like that. He pulled her quickly to the surface and tried hard to get to the shore quickly.

"Help!" He heard someone shout as he dragged Sonny over the sand and laid her down next to him. He kneeled down and checked her pulse on her neck.

"She's got a pulse.." He mumbled to himself and put one hand on her forehead and used his two fingers on the other hand under her chin and tilted it upwards. He bent down and checked for chest movments. When he was sure that there was none, he sat up and placed his mouth over hers. He pinched her nose and breathed out into her mouth two heavy breathes. Then he placed his hands over her heart and began to do 30 chest compressions.

After 20 compressions, Sonny choked out some water. Chad stopped immediatly and pulled Sonny up to a sitting position. She began to spit up more water and Chad pat her back. She sighed deeply, telling the on lookers that she was done and everyone cheered for Chad.

"You.. s-saved me." Sonny looked at him with tears in her eyes. Chad pulled her into a hug and looked at the blonde who approached them worried.

"Oh my God! Sonny! Are you okay!" Hannah knelt near them. Sonny nodded.

"I want to go home, Chad." She whimpered, shivering.

"Okay, I'll take you home." Chad whispered, kissing her forehead. "Thanks again Hannah."

Hannah nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys later!"

Chad swooped up Sonny in his arms like a groom would a bride and carried her off to the beach house.


	6. Fireworks

**~ * Fireworks * ~**

I came to a sudden realization today, that maybe I should of come up with this earlier. I am in love with a girl. A beautiful girl with brown hair that matched her pretty brown eyes. Her name is Allison. Allison 'Sonny' Monroe. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't normally use the 'L' word, but Sonny was special. She is mine. She kissed me! Kissing Sonny, it was like fireworks was exploding over top of us. I don't know if she felt the same way, but that's how I felt. I couldn't let go of Sonny after the incident but when she assured me she was fine I let go. She was shocked when I pulled her into the kitchen and made her a bed time snack.

"Chad Dylan Cooper cooks?" She stared at me, astonished. I forced to hide a laugh back when I saw her face.

"Yes, he does." I wink and set the plate down in front of her. It had pancakes with chocolate chips mixed in. Then I sit next to her while I hand her the fork. "There's fireworks going on tonight."

She nods, taking a bit of the pancakes I made for her. "These are good." She mumbles with the mouthful of food in her mouth and points at the pancakes with her fork.

I noticed the way she avoids my statement, so I say it again after I cleared my throat, "There's fireworks tonight. Hannah called me to tell me."

"Do you want to watch them?" She asked and shoves another forkful into her mouth. Man, this girl is a pig when she eats!

"I wouldn't mind, but if your not feeling up to it then we could stay here and make our own." I said, adding the last part jokingly. She seemed to get my joking tone and laughed. Her phone moo'd and she reached for it.

I heard her groan out Tawni's name. "She doesn't know when a good time is." She mumbled and answered it. "Yes Tawni?"

"SONNY!" I heard her shout and noticed Sonny's wince. Sonny's right. Tawni doesn't have the right timing.

"Tawni, what do you want?" She sighed, putting her fork down and rolling her eyes _very_ noticably.

"I was just calling to see how my favourite girl is!" Oh my god. She was lying. I could tell when Sonny rolled her eyes and answered her with a, "Since when am I your favourite 'girl'?" I heard Tawni sigh.

"You caught me. I was just checking on how things are with... you-know-who." Sonny's eyes widened as Tawni said that and I laughed. "Oh! He's with you now!" Tawni giggled on the other line.

"Yes, Tawni.. He is and he can hear you so could you keep it down!" She hissed into the phone. I don't know why; I enjoyed hearing this. All this information that Sonny shared with Tawni, who would gladly spill it all to me being the gossip queen of Condor Studios. I quietly formed a secret plan to get Tawni to tell me it all if Sonny didn't on this trip.

"Has he kissed you yet! What are you doing with him! Tell me all right now!" She urged, practically screaming at her.

I laughed again, louder.

"Uhh.. Bye Tawn, I'll call you later." Sonny said quickly and hung up before Tawni could say anything else. The blush spread across her cheeks and I smiled, gliding my finger tips softly over her cheek. Her blush increased as I stood up and swooped her off her feet again. I carried her up the stairs and up to the bedroom. Sonny's arms wrapped around my neck. I pecked her lightly on the lips and set her down on the bed.

Sonny stared at me with a smile. She took my hand and pulled me over to the window. I opened the doors and we both walked out onto the balcony. I pulled her close to me with my arm around her waist. Sonny put her head on my shoulder and we looked out at the ocean.

"Where are the fireworks supposed to be?" She asked me, sighing silently.

"Right here." I put my thumb under her chin and pulled her lips to mine. Her arms found their way around my neck and she stood on her tippy toes to deepen the kiss.

Ah, there they were. The imaginary multi-coloured fireworks went off over our heads. I'm sure she seen them too because I felt her smile. I twisted my fingers through her hair and kissed her harder. Her soft, cherry flavoured lips moved with mine and I felt something wet toy with my bottom lip. My eyes flew open when I realized what it was.

Sonny noticed my hesitation and pulled back. "Is that moving too fast?"

"Not at all.." I eyed her lips hungrily and attacked them again. This time, my tounge was in her mouth, playing with hers.

A loud popping noise went off above us, this time not imaginary. The fireworks began right in front of our eyes... And our hearts.


	7. State Fair

**~ * State Fair * ~**

It's been an amazing week here with Chad. Amazing? Try THE BEST! Ugh, I don't want to leave. If we do, Chad will go back to the tween heartthrob jerk. That was the only bad thing.

"Chad!" I called his name from the taxi outside. "We have to go now!" My eyes widened at the sight of Chad with a Mercedes Benz. He was leaning against the drivers side of the door.

"Hop in, Monroe. We're taking the scenic route." He winked and I blushed. Oh my God. Chad actually rented this. Or did he...

"What are you doing Cooper!" I hissed, bringing my bags over and putting them in the back. He just smiled stupidly at me. That smile was so cute.

"I'm taking you on a road trip back to LA." He got into the drivers side and slid the keys in the ignition. I glared at him and got in on the other side. I did my seat belt up and looked at him.

"How exactly do you plan on getting over the water, stupid." I hissed angrily.

"Ferri." He smiled like it answered all my questions. He hasn't yet. This car can go pretty fast; Chad sped down the Caribbean highway and straight to the Ferri. Oddly enough, it carrys cars!

"And how do you plan on telling Mr. Condor that we didn't take a plane?" I continued to quiz him as we sat down on a bench on the boat. He kept smiling at me.

"I'll tell him that you got scared the first time and you didn't want to do it. So me, being the nice one, bought this new car for you and drove you back." He saw my face when he said that he bought this car for me.

"M-my car?!" I squealed, looking it over. The Mercedes Benz was mine. He bought it for me. Mine. "CHAD! You're the best!" I squealed louder, hugging him tightly.

"I know, I know." He joked. I'm glad he's still the same chad, for now. I'm just waiting till we get back to Condor Studios. He rubbed my back as I lossed my grip and just rested my head on his shoulder.

I heard someone shot "Dolphins!" and I turned. Apparently, 'dolphins' was another term for land because we were getting ready to unload all the cars.

"Come on, I'll drive until we get to LA, then I'll hand the car over to the rightful owner." Chad smiled, standing up and taking my hand. He pulled me to the car and I got into the passenger side. He got in and started the car, getting ready to slowly drive off the boat. He edged the car slowly off the ramp and onto the gravel drive way. After that, he sped past all the other cars and onto the highway.

"We're in Florida, right?" I asked, running my figners through my hair.

Chad nodded, "Good job Monroe. I also wanted to make a small pit stop along the way. I think you'll like it." He grinned and winked at me again. I growled at him on the inside for making me blush.

He turned off the highway and down another gravel road. I stared at him as we got out into the country side of Florida. Something was up. I noticed he pulled into a parking lot with a huge sign that read, **FLORIDA STATE FAIR**.

"Now, I know this is no Wisconsin but I'm hoping it's fair-ly close." Ugh, he needs to get better at his jokes. It's pretty bad that he's laughing right now as I'm rolling my eyes at him.

"Really, Chad? Really? You couldn't come up with anything better than that?" I grin as I get out. My new Caribbean tan shows very well in this sunlight.

"Yes, Monroe. That's the best I got." He said sarcastically. I grounded my teeth together.

"Well, get better jokes. Those aren't even funny."

"Then why do you laugh." Almost instantly, he shot back at me. Ouch. That hurt. _I laugh because I love you._ My mind shouted at me but a different thing came out of my mouth.

"Because I'm nice!" I'm guessing that hurt him just a tad because I seen him wince a little.

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, we're good?"

"Yes.. We are soo-" Chad was cut off by a familiar face that I seen before the vacation. The one Chad had warned me about before he broke my heart. James Conroy.

"Sonny!" He shouted, running over to us. "I thought I'd find you here!"

"Stalking her, are you?" Chad spat at him, putting his arm protectively around my waist. I stared at him like he had a death wish. What the hell was he doing?!

"No, just trying to apologize." He turned to me. "I'm so sorry Sonny.."

"Bit me, Conroy." I hissed at him and stomped off into the Fair. Chad followed me.

"Way to go, Monroe." He whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around me. I faced him.

"Chad.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say your jokes aren't funny.."

"Its cool. I know they aren't. I got them from some cheesey joke site." He chuckled kissing my forehead. "Now, how bout we take you n a ride and buy some cotton candy."

"I like the ferris wheel." I grinned.

"Oh, so you like the ferris wheel, but not a plane ride." He stared at me rediculously. I nodded.

"Let's go.." He grumbled and pulled me towards my favourite part of the fair. Sharing a ride with that special someone.


	8. Earthquake

**~ * Earthquake * ~**

"Chad! You promised!" Sonny whined when Chad entered the borderline of LA. He rolled his eyes at her whining and nodded.

"Fine, princess. Here's your precious car." He pulled over and got out. Sonny grinned and moved over to the drivers seat. Chad rolled his eyes again and got into the passenger seat. "But if the press gets a shot of this, I'm teaching you how to drive."

"Riiight.. I can just see the headlines now." Sonny looks ahead before she starts driving and makes that famous 'headline' gesture with her hands. "_CDC teaches Sonny how to drive! What has happened to our tween heartthrob bad boy?_" She glares at him and drives off.

"Whatever, Monroe. You win." He grumbled and yawned. "I'm just gonna take a nap if that's alright with you." She shrugged.

"Go for it. I'm a god driver." She had a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, cause _that_ makes me feel SO much better." He shut his eyes and was out like a light.

Sonny drove on, thinking about how much this trip has actually done for her. She got closer to Chad. The real Chad. The Chad she loves still to this day, no matter how many fights they get into. The crystal clear blue eyes that went along so well with his shaggy blonde hair. His hair was a sensative spot for him, Sonny knew that one VERY well. A little part of her secretly wanted to know how to get to his heart.

She shook those thoughts off and focused on the road. "Welcome to LA," She grumbled when she smelt the unclean air of the city. "There's nothing like smelling a noseful of polution in the morning." That's one thing she hated terribly about this place. How awefully dirty it was. Hollywood was no where near as fantastic people said it was.

A large wailing sound started to go off that made Chad jolt awake.

"Sonny! Pull over!" He shouted, looking around. People were panicing, pulling their briefcases over their heads like something major was going to fall from the sky.

Sonny, among those other people panicing, pulled over like she was told to and unbuckled her seat belt. "Chad! What's going on!?"

"It's an earthquake, we only have about a minute to get somewhere safe before the earth starts to move.." He explained with a certain calm tone to his voice. On the outside, it was totally obvious that he was panicing.

Chad pulled Sonny down the middle of the road, past the cars and tried to get her somewhere safe. When the alarm stopped, Chad froze. Around him and Sonny were two large buildings.

"Damn..." He muttered and began to pull her while running. The ground began to shake vigerously. He felt a tug on his hand and turned to see Sonny, doubled over in pain.

"Stupid rock." She muttered and Chad noticed her ankle was cut deeply. He groaned as he saw the building begin to tilt. He ran over and swooped her up in his arms, yet again, and began to run. Blood dripped from her ankle and onto Chad's trousers. He managed to avoid small flying pieces of building and the large tower that came falling down. Chad tripped, catching himself on a nearby crushed car.

"Chad! Lookout!" Sonny yelled and Chad turned around. A medium and fair sized chunk of cemente came straight towards his head. It came in contact with the back of his head when he went to go run. In a tumble and roll situation, Chad hit the ground after releasing Sonny. Sonny rolled away from Chad, hitting her head on the ground numerous of times. She was already out before she stopped rolling.

Chad looked around, his hearing growing dim. All he could hear was Sonny's voice shouting at him and his own heartbeat. People were getting knocked to the ground and his eyes rested on Sonny.

"Son-" He fell to the ground, unconcious when another small-ish/medium sized rock hit him again.

Chad woke up in the hospital. The loud beeping of the heart moniter woke him up. His eyes trailed around the room, and the first person he saw was his best friend, Portlyn. She wasn't in her usual _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform. She was in normal clothes; denim jean shorts and a white tank top.

"Chad.." She said and walked up. "You're awake." Her hand rested on the side rail of the bed.

"Where's Sonny.." Chad forced out, sitting up.

"Whoa, chill out. She's okay. She's in the other room." Portlyn pushed Chad down lightly.

"I want to see her. Now." He demanded, pushing her hand away and sitting up again. Portlyn sighed and got the wheelchair. She helped Chad out of the bed and told him to hang on to the heart moniter.

She pushed him down the hall and into Sonny's room.

Sonny was lying in the bed, bruised badly. That made Chad wonder how bad he looked. Portlyn wheeled Chad over.

"I'll give you some privacy." She said quietly and hurried out. Chad stared after her until she was out of sight and turned back to Sonny. He put his hand over hers and sighed deeply.

"Sonny, can you hear me?" He asked her quietly and sweetly. She didn't respond, but Chad kept talking.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny. I should of been more careful. I never thought that anything like this would of happened. I was too high in my ego with everything going on to notice that people have to deal with things like this." His voic cracked. "CDC doesn't normally do this, but that isn't the CDC I want to be anymore. You changed me; altered me in a weird way and I can definetly see what the press will say. But I don't really care. Because I'm in love."

Sonny's eyes opened; she'd been listening to whole time. Chad was looking down as he continued, not noticing Sonny.

"I'm in love with you, Sonny Monroe. I have been ever since the first day you came to Condor Studios. It was like something had been set on fire and I was caught in it. It wasn't until later on when Portlyn told me the feelings for love that I came to the steady conclusion that I love you and that I'm scared of losing you." A tear slid down Chad's cheek and Sonny weakly reached her hand up and wipped it away.

Chad's shocked face turned to face her and he went white. "Y-you heard that?"

Sonny nodded. "All of it. And I only have three things to say." She smiled as his face twisted in confusion. "I love you too."

Chad chuckled, wincing a little. "That's four things."

"Whatever." She grinned and tried to sit up to kiss him. Chad moved in at the same time but they both groaned in pain and gave up, laughing about the whole situation.


	9. Autumn

**~ * Autumn * ~**

It has been weeks since mine and Chad's injuries. They were still there, but just minor scars, which was alright with me. Marshall said that now that they are hardly notisable and can be covered with makeup, I'm allowed back on the show. Tawni was happy about that. Apparently, SHE was the one freaking out the most about me being gone. Crazy right?

Chad and me are a thing now. An item if you want to call it that. And not to please the press. After Chad's confession, I've seen a big difference in him. Maybe it's because he learned to love someone; actually love. He's a lot nicer to a lot of people and even calls the Randoms by their names now. It's my Chad that he's letting show now at Condor Studios. His scars are worse than mine, but my head trama was worse than his. We both had a slightly bad concusion and were out for a few days. Chad now has a limp, because of the way he fell but he's getting better at walking perfectly again. But, back to the present time.

I shoved my hands in my black wool coat pocket after adjusting my purple scarf. Autumn time was cold in LA, but still colder in Wisconsin. I was meeting up with Chad to go to a car dealer and talk about a replacement for my now broken Mercedes. Stupid earthquake.

One thing that I loved about the fall is the leaves. I loved the way they changed colour and danced down from their tree branch to the wet ground. Or the way you walked over them and they crunched under your feet. I also loved the fresh smell. It's the only time that LA doesn't smell like toxic waste. I admired Lake Hollywood Park. It was beautiful in every way imaginable.

Then there was the most beautiful thing of all in this scenery that made my heart and feet stop at the same time. Chad Cooper(he had dropped the Dylan because it made him look snobby, his words, not mine), my boyfriend. He cracked a smile when he saw my expression and limped his way over to me.

Chad limped over to me and when we met, greeted me while a big hug. I pretty much threw myself at him with a large grin across my face.

"I heard about your recording contract with Hannah.." Chad whispered and I widened my eyes.

I pulled back and looked at him. "How did you hear about that before me!" I squealed.

A few weeks back when we got back, Hannah Montana managed to hear about our incident in Hollywood and called me up right away. She talked to me about random things and then just popped out the question about me recording a song with her. Of course I said yes but she had to check with her manager, or her father in other words.

Chad kissed me, hugging me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. There are those damn fireworks again, exploding over our heads. Chad told me about that the night after we started going out. It made me blush SO bad when he was telling me and then some how I managed to work up the guts to tell him that I felt the same way.

I took his hand in mine and pulled back. "Shall we get this done and over with and then maybe go out for a bit?" I grinned, shielding my eyes from the small ray of sunshine that peeked through the nearly bare tree branches.

He nodded, thinking. "We could go for ice cream after?"

I laughed. "Deal."

We walked slowly over to his car, making small talk.

"So, hows Portlyn? Is she feeling any better?" I asked, being considerate of his best friend, who came down with the Swine Flu after she came back from Washington on a _Mackenzie Falls_ promotion.

"She's getting better, slowly. The doctor visited today and told her that it went down to just the normal common cold and should be gone in a few days. Then _Mackenzie Falls_ can start filming again." Chad nodded, looking at his feet as he walked. He did this normally now. I guess it's part of a 'new Chad' thing now.

"That's good." I smiled. "I also think it was very nice of Mr. Condor to put off ALL of the filming until she got better. You know, just so it's fair for _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Well, Portlyn doesn't think so. She hates the fact that he did. She thinks that this is all her fault and everyone will hate her." He smiled slightly. "But that's just Portlyn."

"Gotta love her." I smiled. When me and Chad started dating, Portlyn, Tawni and I started to become very close friends.

We reached his car and he opened my door for me. "After you, my lady." He said in a cheesey british accent that made me bust a gut when I sat down.

"Oh Chad, your a roit." I said through laughs. He grinned widely and got in.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He waved at an invisible audience, then brought his hand down to take a bow, but started his car instead. I was still smiling as he pulled onto the highway.

He turns on the radio and ironically enough, Hannah Montana's _Ice Cream Freeze _was playing. He started laughing. "You had a fun time that night."

"I did.. And I have to thank you. I met Hannah Montana AND dance and sang with her." I rubbed his arm, not mentioning that I also almost died that night as well.

"And you were amazing, by the way." He added and I blushed. The song finished and it turned out that Hannah was on the phone with the radio person.

"And that was Ice Cream Freeze, from teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana! Who, by the way, is here with us now. Hello Hannah!" The male's voice reported semi-professionally.

"Hey Ron," Hannah's voice answered.

"Let's skip the chit-chat. You got an insight of Channy when you were down in the Caribbean. You invited them to your party. Sonny Monroe danced and sang with you. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are spot on, Ron." Hannah laughed. "All I have to say, and I think you guys seen this for yourself, is that Channy is on. They way they looked at each other that night was so.. in love?" She laughed again along with Ron.

"Well, why don't we get Sonny Monroe on th phone?" He announced and my eyes widened.

"He wants to talk to me?!" I shrieked and my phone moo'd. That's him. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said, breathless.

"Sonny Monroe! Your on live with _LA Radio!_ and Hannah Montana!"

"Oh! Hey Hannah and Ron." I giggled and heard Chad chuckle. "What's going on?"

"We just have a few questions about Channy.." Ron started and Chad took my phone.

"Hello? Ron. Hi, it's Chad Cooper."

"Oh! Chad Cooper is with Sonny now. Should of thought about that.." Ron said.

"Yes, well. We are kind of busy that the moment, we're going to get Sonny a new car and buy some ice cream for our fellow cast mates. So, she'll call you back."

My mouth fell open. "Chad!" I hissed quietly and he held his finger up.

"Oh, well if it's that important, we'll just get off the line and she can call me later."

"Okay, bye." Chad hung up and turned off the radio. I took my phone.

"Why did you do that?"

"Cause you're with me. It's my time with you. I don't want to waste another second of it." He smiled and pulled up to the car dealer. I giggled at how corny that sounded.

_I can't believe I found someone that know's me like you do.. The way you do.._

_-HSM1, Sharpay&Ryan_

**Side Note:______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

So, I'm getting RIGHT into these things and it got SO bad to the point where I was yelling at my cat for knocking over a glass of water and I called him Chad. Yes.. I actually did.


	10. Leaves

**~ * Leaves * ~**

This would be around our 50th date since the earthquake. Ironically enough, I'm cool with being seen from a Random. I don't call them that anymore. It's now Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora. Them and _Mackenzie_ _Falls_ are all now good friends and the fued between us two rival shows are done. Over with. I was shocked the Peace Picnik didn't work. Well, the old Chad wasn't. I can't believe we didn't think of that before. Life is now better than ever.

Maybe it was because Sonny and I finally got out our feelings for each other. Even though it was by accident, it was meant to be, or that's what Tawni says anyways.

So here we are, walking away from my car that is outside of Condor Studios. It ws windy out and Sonny decided to make an interesting bet with me. Even though I'm a changed Cooper, I still love bets. She bet me that she could make the biggest leaf pile.

"I bet I can make the biggest one. Bigger than yours." She giggled and ran over to a patch of grass with a tree and leaves covering the ground. I watched her with a smile.

"You wish!" I shouted, following her.

"No, I know.. I'm gonna win." She chanted smiled widely.

"Your so on, Monroe." I sneered with a smile and I tucked my navy blue scarf under my jacket and pushed my gloves up higher. "Mine will so be the biggest."

"In your dreams, Cooper." She shot back and picked up a red leave. "I got the head start."

"No way.." I grinned and began to scoop some leaves up in my arms. She followed me lead, taking more than me. This was all her idea; this was Sonny. She was the one who wanted to make it a compitition instead of just doing it together like any normal couple would. I guess we're not like normal couples.

She began to pile it up next to mine. It would of been easy to just swip some off the top at the moment. But then she'd get mad. Sonny was so predictable. The shoes she was wearing didn't really help the fact that she is predictable. They were heel boots and the reason why I know that is because as soon as Portlyn got better, she took me shopping with her and Sonny.

I watched as Sonny grabbed a pile of leaves and trip on a twig that was sticking up from the ground. She landed face first into her pile of leaves. I dropped all the leaves I was carrying and started laughing.

She glared at me and turned around so she was laying on her back in the leaves. I kept laughing, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. She looked so rediculous right now. Leaves were all in her hair and some stuck out from her jacket. I guess standing next to her nilon covered legs was a bad idea because her leg came out and swumg up under my knees, causing me to hit the ground, face down in my pile. She was laughing at me this time.

I glared at her like she did to me and got up on my knees. Sonny ended up laughing harder, rolling around on her back.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed, swatting at my hair to get it in perfection again.

"Y-y-your ja-jacket!" She laughed harder, waving her hand around her nose. My face dropped as I realized she was saying I stinked. Oh dear God.. Please tell me there is not.. Yep. There is.

In the front of the middle of my jacket, sure enough, the thing that was making Sonny laugh so hard was dog poop. I had smeared it across the front when I stood up.

"Yeah, laugh at the poop boy." I remarked sarcastically. She nodded and laughed harder. First I stepped in poop, and now I'm wearing it. Perfect. "Come on, Sonny. The more it dries, the more it will smell on the way home."

She stopped, watching me. "Ew.. Let's go. I need to get cleaned up too anyways."

"Maybe you'll think next time about wearing those things when we go for a walk in the fall." I teased her and held out my hand for her to get up. She took it and stared at me with an icey glare. I felt those sharp icycles come down on my head when I helped her up and met her eyes. But no matter how mad she was at me, she always cracked a smile and it made it all better.

I leaned in to kiss her but she pressed her two fingers to my lips to stop me. "Before you kiss me, I think you should get changed unless you want me to barf all over you." She smiled and patted my shoulder. I watched her with shock as she walked to my car and got in the passenger side.

She did her famous Sonny smile and turned to face the front. I grinned and ran over to the car.

How was I lucky enough to get someone like her, I would never know. Why someone like her would like someone like me, that too is answerless. All I know is that my heart is set on one soul.

_"So I won't hesitate no more, no more.. This cannot wait.. I'm yours."_

_-I'm Yours by Jason Mraz_


	11. Jacket

**~ * Jacket * ~**

It was just before Thanksgiving, Sonny was gettng ready to go home to Winsconsin. Chad tried his best not to spaz out or freak when she told him that she was leaving for the weekend. In fact, Chad was heartbroken and insecure.

"What if she finds someone new and better looking than me?" Chad paced his dressing room while Portlyn watched him. He was ranting on and on about Sonny coming back a new person.

"Chad.. Calm down. Sonny won't change. She was talking to me earlier that she was scared that you'd find someone new when she was gone and that's one reason why she didn't really want to go. But she does want to go because she gets to see her family. I think you should really just sit down and talk to her, Chad."

"Portlyn.. I love it how you make sense, but people change! I've been told that numerous amounts of times by my parents whenever they visit me." Chad sighed. He knew she was just trying to help and he didn't want to freak on her for it. "I even had the perfect gift for Thanksgiving for her too.." He walked over to his closet and pulled out a blue wool jacket with the business suit like folds around the neck. "I saw her looking at it when you guys went to buy the boots."

"Well, well, well... Chad Cooper has fashion taste. I didn't see her looking at it.." Portlyn grinned, happy that she caught Chad in a lie. He sighed and put the coat down.

"Fine.. You win. I picked it out because I thought it would look good on her." He rolled his eyes and sat in his chair in front of the mirror. He turned his back to the mirror and faced Portlyn.

"It's a nice thought and if I know Sonny, she'll wear it all the time no matter how warm it is. You should just come right out and tell her you don't want to go." Portlyn looked at the jacket again. "Where did you buy it and how many colours does it come in?"

"Oh, I bought it at _Très à la Mode_ and it comes in blue, yellow, purple and pink." Chad said with a slight smile. It disappeared when he glared at her. "Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not.. You just had a gay moment." Portlyn stood up. "And I'm going shopping. I suggest you wrap that up and give it to her while you're talking to her about your feelings." She flipped her hair back and patted Chad's head before she left.

Chad stared at her and stood up suddenly. "I did not have a gay moment!" He shouted. He ran out of the dressing room to see his other friend, Trevor. Trevor was staring at him weirdly.

"I didn't have a gay moment.." Chad said awkwardly and scooted past him with the jacket in one hand. "And this isn't mine!" He pointed to it and started to run towards Stage 2. Trevor shook his head and walked away.

Chad burst through the door in time to catch the _So Random!_ cast in the middle of doing a sketch. Sonny was in a witch outfit with a green wig on. Even in that hideous outfit, she still looked beautiful.

Marshall stared at him in a 'be quiet' way and pointed to the sketch.

_"I'm going to ruin them!" The witch cackled and began to type stuff on the fake keyboard._

_"No! I'm going to unplug your computer!" The blonde girl(Tawni) screamed and took out a huge plug from the wall. The witch stared at her in shock._

_"Noooooo!! I'm ruined!" Then the witch fell to the ground and the lights dimmed._

"That's a wrap!" Marshall shouted and walked away. Sonny seen Chad and ran over to him.

"Chad!" She shouted and hugged him tightly. Chad hugged her back, putting the jacket behind her. "Come to my dressing room!" She pulled away and tugged on his hand. She yanked him down the hall and into hers and Tawni's dressing room.

"I need to talk to you, Sonny.." He said and sat on her chair.

"Sure, what's wrong?" She sat in the chair beside him and didn't notice the jacket that was tucked under his arm.

"I.. Please promise me you'll come back the same." He blurted out, looking at the ground. Sonny stared at him in disbelief. She took his hand in hers and rubbed the top of it with her thumb reassuringly.

"Chad.. Nothing will make me change. You're the only one in my mind and if that's why you don't want me going other than your going to miss me, then I have to say something." She hid a smile very well and got on a serious face like they do in _Mackenzie Falls_.

Chad looked up at her, "Go on.."

"I love you." I breathed out. "Nothing in the world would stop me from loving you. Please understand that."

He nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "I love you too.. That's why I got you this." He handed her the jacket.

Sonny took it and gaped in awe. "Oh my God, Chad. This is beautiful." She smiled widely and hugged her boyfriend. He hugged her back and swore that one day, he wouldn't let go of her. She would be his forever and ever more.

Chad's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a text from Portlyn.

**u'd pay THAT much just for a freakin jacket! u must rly luv her!**

__Chad smirked and nodded as he typed back.

**u bet i do**

_**"Even the best fall down some times. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the darkness in my mind, I find you and I COLLIDE."**_

_-Collide, Howie Day_


	12. Halloween

**~ * Halloween * ~**

The most amazing thing about being on _So Random!_ around Halloween time is the costumes that Marshall lets us use. Me, being a part of the _So Random!_ cast, I could get Chad costume that he'd like. Or he could just go out as Mackenzie. I didn't quite decide what I was going to be, but that didn't really matter. Would I be called immature if I were a pirncess again?

Tawni kept telling me over and over again that she wasn't going because it was a kiddie thing to do. She was throwing a party instead for those who were 'too cool' for getting candy. We all knew that Tawni would steal my candy. Nico and Grady were going with Zora and me and Chad were going out together. I had the perfect bags and everything.

The funny thing about celebrity couples is that they make t-shirts and purses and other stuff like that. Lucky me, I found 'Channy' Halloween bags. Chad would get a kick out of that one. Or the other day when I was shopping with Portlyn, I found a 'Channy' shoe box. It was right next to 'Zanessa' and 'Niley'.

I was digging around in the prop room when Chad walks in on me. It was a shame I was in one of my sketch outfits; the fat suit. Chad stared at me with that lovely loving smile he always gives me.

"That's the suit that we first met in." He grinned. "I think you should wear it for Halloween." His finger poked the fat suit stomache.

I giggled as he did. "I would, but then I wouldn't be able to be the fairy princess!" I joked and laughed. "Plus, you stole my frozen yogurt that day!" He laughed and took my hand.

"I have a question." He said simply, looking in my eyes. I got lost for a minute and then snapped back to reality when he cleared his throat quietly.

"Yeah." I said with a hint of a dreamy tone. He hid a laugh at me. _Wow, I was just day dreaming about you and you laugh that I'm thinking of you? Nice one Cooper._ I thought, biting back a glare.

"Would you mind if I took my little brother with us?" He looked down. I could see his cheeks go red. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Chad! That is so cute! Of course he can come!" I giggled when he sighed with relief.

"I'm glad you think so. He's a total Chad Dylan Cooper, so you might see a bit of the old me." He grinned cheesily and I chuckled.

"I can fix that." I joked and took off the wig. "It's getting a little stuffy in here.." I wipped the sweat away and let my hair fall, shaking it out with my fingers. Chad reached over and ran his fingers through my brown locks, smiling and pulling my face close to his.

"How about you take that fat suit off and we go for a walk looking for real costumes." He whispered, his face was inches away from mine. I breathed lightly, getting light headed my his minty breathe.

I nodded, dazed slightly and he let go of me. I reached for the zipper in the back and unzipped it. I blushed, seeing Chad watch me get rid of the fat suit was making me self-concious. I stepped out of it, wearing black, tight leggings and a white, long tank top.

"Whoa! There's another person under that!" Chad exclaimed jokingly, jumping back. I laughed, hanging the fat suit up and walking out of the prop room. "Very funny, Chad." I grinned.

I walked to my dressing room and opened the door. Tawni had redecorated our room inside out. Party lights hung from the ceiling and streamers were connected from one wall to the other. The room was completed with black lights on all of the walls. I rolled my eyes. She REALLY goes over board with these things. And they wonder why I plan all the partys here.

Tawni smiled, running up to us. "What do you think! Is it too much?" She frowns as she says the last sentence. Chad is about to speak but I put my hand over his mouth and start.

"No, Tawn. It's just right for a Halloween party." I sneak a glare at Chad and I pull on a jean skirt and a demin jacket. "Okay. Let's go."

"Be safe!" Tawni called with a double meaning after us as we ran out of the building and to his car. I blushed as I got in.

"Just ignore Tawni.. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Of course she does. She always does. She's the one who convinced me to enter for that trip with her magic words, she's the one who called on the plane and told me to kiss him first (THAT didn't happen).

"Of course she does." It was like Chad was reading my mind. The exact words that I used in my head.

"Can you read minds, or something?" I blurted out, instantly regreting it. Chad stared at my funny then burst into laughter as he drove out of the Condor Studios parking lot. Great; my boyfriend like to laugh at me. Apparently, I'm more funnier off TV.

"Mind reading? That's really imaginative, Sonny..." He rolled his eyes with another fit of laughter. He pulled off into a private drive way and up a lane with a lot of trees.

"Wow.." I muttered, looking out the window. "I don't think I've ever seen so much green in LA before." I joked.

"This is my sister's doing. She's a total tree hugger." Chad said in a flat voice. "She's off in a thrid world country planting apple trees."

"What's your family's names?" I looked at his face as he spoke. Some times he smiled and then he frowned.

"Well, my mother's name is Carrie, and my father's name is David. They are never around and we have a nanny taking care of little Eddie, who is my brother. My sister is Al, short for Allison." He smirked. "But she likes to be called some spiritual name like, Rainbow or Rainy.. Rainy, I think that's it."

I snorted, amused. "Rainy.." That's what Chad used to call Grady.

"I know, I know.. Weird. I guess I just missed her at the time." He shrugged and pulled into this large drive way that lead to a mansion.

My mouth fell. "You live here?!" He nodded, getting out and opening my door for me. I got out and he took my hand in his. Chad walked me to the door and opened it. A small boy, about the age of 7, came running out of a room. He was covered in white stuff that looked like flour. That room must be the kitchen.

"Chaaaaad!" Eddie squealed and crashed into his legs. I laughed and he looked at me. "Who's this?" He said with his adorable lisp.

"This is my girlfreind, Sonny." He announced proudly and put his arm around my waist.

"Nice to meet you, Eddie." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" He screamed and I jumped back.

"I can totally see what you mean by he has some CDC in him." I whispered to Chad. He nodded and turned to Eddie.

"Go get Nanny Gourda to clean you up and we're gonna take you Halloween costume shopping." _God, he was so good with kids. I wonder what he would be like with our kids. _My eyes widened at the thought. _That is if we have any OR if we get married. God, I'm rambling in my thouhts._

Eddie took a while to get cleaned up. He ran out and into the back of Chad's car. "Let's go!" He chanted and buckled up. I put my Aviator sunglasses on and let my hair go loose from the bun I put it in.

Chad drove past the trees at to the well known costume shop. Eddie got out and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he gave me one of those cute little kid winks. I grinned and took Chad's hand in my other one.

"Eddie, that's my girl your flirting with." Chad said in a polite tone.

"Nah, Chad. She's my girl." Eddie said in a Rico voice from Hannah Montana. **(A/N: I'm sorry for all the Hannah Montana refferences, but I see Eddie as being a Rico/CDC)**

Chad laughed, brushing it off and walked into the costume shop. Eddie soon released my hand and went crazy as he looked for a costume. Chad took this opportunity to sweep me into a dip and kiss me passionatly.

"What do you say we go together as Romeo and Julliet?" He asked as we broke away. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure.. Just kiss me again." I chuckled and brought his lips to mine.


	13. Pumpkin Pie

**~ * Pumpkin Pie * ~**

Zora wanted tradition. That's what she'll get. I maybe Chad Cooper, still slightly abnoxious with a large ego, but I'm sure a lot nicer. Zora wanted Pumpkin pie on the Canadian's Thanksgiving Day because her brother is Canadian. And that's what she'll get. A pumpkin pie; which was totally strange but I didn't say anything. There was just one tiny, itty bitty problem. I had no clue how to on the face of the earth to make pumpkin pie.

I sure the hell am not going to any one on _Mackenzie Falls_, not even Portlyn, but the same with _So Random!_. Except one. She might know how to make one. Might? I think she will definetly know how to make one.

I dashed into Sonny's dressing room. "Sonny! I got a huge dilema!" I stared at her as she watched me wide eyed.

"What is it, Chaddy?!" She stood in a snap as I stood in the door way, panting. Chaddy? Really. She couldn't come up with anything better than Chaddy?! Oh well.. It could be Chaddykins. I shuttered at the thought, still panting heavily.

"Z-zora...Pie.." I breathed out, holding my finger up signaling for her to hang on one minute. Stupid running. Stupid Zora. But, I'd run for Sonny anyday. I caught my breathe and started over. And besides, Sonny looked like she was going to have a heart attack soon if I didn't tell her. "Zora wants a pie and I don't know how to make it and I need your help." I said in a rush.

Sonny blinked. "You.. ran here to tell me that... Acting like it was an emergency?!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you'd understand!" I stepped back. Sonny sighed angrily and rubbed her temples. "I love you?" I said in a quiet voice. I cracked a slight smile when I seen Sonny giggle slightly.

"I love you too, Chad but you can't do that. I was serioulsy scared that the buidling was on fire or something like that." She pushed her hair back away from her face and sighed. "Now, what kind of pie is it and why does she want it?"

"Well, it's a pumpkn pie and she wants some sort of Canadian tradition." I saw Sonny roll her eyes and I took that as normal Zora.

"Did she say it was for her brother?"

How did she know?! "Uh.. yeah." I said in a small voice. I wonder if she pulled this on them before.

"Yeah, she just wants to use it for an expieriment. She used that one on me and I ended up with cold cut turkey in the face." She cringed at the memory. "Does the Falls' have a kitchen?"

"Oh yeah, how do you think we got all that amazing food?" Oops, there goes a bit of the ego I was holding back. Sonny nodded, thinking. Wait. She didn't do anything. Nothing. What has this world come to!? I showed my ego and she nods!

"Okay. Take me to the kitchen." Sonny grinned and folded her hand in mine and I towed her away to the _Mackenzie Falls_ kitchen.

We walked down the hallway and ran into no other than brown haired, James Conroy.

"Taking the women to her rightful place, eh Cooper?" He sneered. The girl hanging off his arm laughed. She must of not gotten the joke and it was aimed towards all girls.

Sonny stopped, staring at him. "What are you getting at, James? You think that a women isn't capable of doing anything but cooking and cleaning?"

"Oh.. No.." His face went serious. "I _know_ it is." He stared hard at Sonny. I growled at him and pulled Sonny close to me.

"I hate you, Conroy." Sonny hissed and pushed me away. Hey! I wasn't him!? I watched the scene unfold with wide eyes. Sonny stepped towards him and spoke as she made the actions.

"S.I.N.G." Her voice said darkly at him as she stood in front of James.

He stared at her confused. "S.I.N.G.? Sing?"

"That's what you'll be doing." She growled. "And this is what it stands for." She brought her elbow hard against the middle of his chest, "Solar Plexus.." She grunted out and slammed her foot on his foot, making him bend down towards the foot. "Instep.." She jammed her elbow into his nose, creating a crunching sound, "Nose.." Then he shot back up, his hands flew to cover his nose as Sonny turned around and kneed him in the groin, "Groin!" She shouted and backed off next to me. **(A/N: Miss Congeniality Reff!)**

My eyes widened and I stepped away from her slowly. She's a dangerous women. James was doubled over in pain and he hit the wall, falling to the floor.

"What the hell, Sonny!" He shouted as Sonny laughed and whispered to me, "Run.." I took her hand and whisked her away to the kitchen.

"Show me how to make this pie, please."

"Sure thing.." Sonny smiled and began to get out the ingredients for the pie.

I watched her work, thinking that maybe I should help but I got mezmorized by the way she moved around the kitchen. This is going to sound weird, but I was even fazed my the way she beat the batter for the pie top. The way she folded the crust and opened the pumpkin cans, pouring the pumpkin in the crust in the pie pan. Everything was just so perfect.

I've had many best days of my life, but the best one of them all was the first time we kissed. And now look at us. I smiled at the thought of us talking in a kitchen, me reading the paper and her fixing the breakfast; both of us had a gold band on our ring finger.


	14. Trees

**~ * Trees * ~**

"Sonny! Chad!" Mr. Condor welcomed them warmly and loudly when the walked into his office. "I've got this big proposition for you!" He was smiling widely as they stared at him weirdly and sat down in the two chairs in front of Mr. Condor's desk.

"Mr. Condor, if it's what happened with James, I can totally explain!" Sonny pleaded. Mr. Condor stared at her.

"What did you do to James.." His eyes narrowed. Chad stiffened. He didn't like that look.

"I.. er... Nothing. I just kinda... yelled at him?" She shot a glance to Chad to back her up. Chad nodded, "Oh yeah. I was there." Mr. Condor nodded and tried to get back his train of thought.

"Right, anyways.. Where was I? Oh yes.. How would you guys like to go do a photoshot to promote Condor Studios?" He said with a sudden smile. Sonny and Chad stared at him with their mouths hung open.

"I'll take that as a yes. Go pack, you're heading to the Tipton Hotel in Boston." He shooed them away with his hand. It was completely ridiculous that Mr. Condor just asumed that they wanted to go. What if they had something they just couldn't miss this week (which none of them did)?

Sonny and Chad walked out together, not hand in hand, but their arms were linked together.

"Maybe if we're lucky enough, we can get a hotel room together!" Sonny grinned, giggling. Chad smirked, nodding in agreement. They stopped walking, "I'll go to my dressing room and get my clothes and you get yours, then I'll meet you out front?"

"Sure thing Sonshine." Chad kissed her cheek and released her arm. "See you later." He smiled and waved as he walked the opposite way than Sonny. She watched him walk away and smiled. Sonny skipped off to her dressing room and got her stuff. All she could think about was how great Chad really is.

**~ * Skipping to Tipton Hotel in Boston * ~**

"So, this is the Tipton Hotel..." Sonny trailed off, grabbe her suitcase from the back of the taxi. Chad helped her then got his while nodding.

"I've never been here before but it's the home of London Tipton." He closed the trunk and the taxi drove away. Sonny hmm'd uninterested and rolled her bags through the door. The doorman opened them and tipped his hat at Chad and Sonny.

"Thank you," She smiled lightly and rolled her suit case to the front desk. A tall black man was shouting at someone in the phone. He eyed Chad and Sonny and immediatly hung up.

"Welcome to the Tipton!" He gave them his best smile. Chad noticed how he was trying hard to do his best. _Mr. Tipton must be a real Chad Dylan Cooper._ He thought.

"Ms. Monroe and Mr. Cooper, I presume." The man typed something into his computer and got two keys for the room. "Mr. Condor said you guys wouldn't mind sharing a room together so here are your room keys and have a lovely stay."

"Thank you..." Sonny started, looking at his name tag, "M. Mosbey." She smiled, nodding and walking to the elevator. A candy counter caught her eye and she stopped.

"Hang on, Chad. I want some skittles." She digged through her pocket for some money.

"Allow me, my lady." Chad grinned and got out some money. He walked up to the counter to the girl with blonde hair. She wore a Tipton uniform and frankly, Sonny loved it.

"One bag of skittles please." Chad flashed her his smile and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" She squealed. Her face went white and she looked like she could of passed out by now. Sonny's jaw clenched and she walked up beside Chad.

"Hey, hey... It's Chad Cooper. I dropped the Dylan. Now, if you don't mind.. Skittles?" His voice was edged with annoyance.

"Chad.. Don't be mean to the girl working here." Sonny playfully hit his arm with a smile. "Hi, I'm Sonny."

The girl smiled. "I'm Maddie, and these are your skittles. Have a nice day." She said cheerfully and waved. Sonny waved back as Chad paid for the skittles and walked back to their bags. He pulled his along, Sonny beside him. As they stepped up to the elevator, they heard a loud shouting. The doors opened and a sponge football flew out of the doors and hit Sonny square in the forehead.

"Oof!" Sonny blurted, falling backwards.

"Sonny!" Chad knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" He scooped her in his arms, craddling her in his lap.

"My.. head hurts.." She giggled. Chad glared at the two twins that exited the elevator. They looked guilty. _Good, they should be._ He thought, looking back down at Sonny.

She sat back up, smiling slightly. "Good throw.." She said to the twins.

"I'm sorry on behalf of my brother's stupidness." One said. The other one was just staring with his mouth hung open.

"Dude! Do you even know who these people are?!" He nudged his brother and pointed to Sonny and Chad. Chad stood, helping Sonny up and they both grabbed their suit cases again.

"No? Unlike you, I spend my time doing more important things than playing video games and making my brain go to mush by sitting in front of the TV all day."

"I do not do that!" He glared at his brother, then looked at Sonny and winked. "Well, looks like another girl had got caught in the Zack radar."

Chad hissed. "Stay away." He took Sonny's hand and dragged her to the elevator. He pushed the button and before anyone could see them, the doors closed.

"Why get all worked up?" Sonny said as they stepped out of the elevator and walked to their room. She put the key in the slot and opened the door. "Don't worry Chad.. He's younger than me and, well, to be honest kinda gross. Plus I told you.."

"I know, I know.." He mumbled, putting his suit case on one of the beds and Sonny did that to the other one. "But let's get to the photoshoot quickly cause we're going to be late."

Sonny nodded and they both went down the elevator and halled a taxi to take them to Boston Park.

It was beautiful, in everyway. The trees there was perfectly tall and half bare. The leaves that belonged to those trees had already drifted to the ground, covering the grass. It was a photo perfect zone. They walked over to the photographer and he directed them to the first position.

"Okay, can I have Chad facing the camera, but not looking at it. You gotta look clueless, like you're looking for Sonny." He pulled him to the right spot and then took Sonny. "And Sonny behind this tree, looking and Chad smiling." She did as she was told and the photographer smiled. "That's perfect. Keep those faces." He snapped a few pictures.

"This time, can I just get you guys to just play around in the leaves near that big oak tree?" He pointed to one and they walked over to it. Playing in the leaves reminded Chad of that one time when Sonny tripped on a twig. He checked her shoes to see that she was wearing converse shoes. He held a laugh and she glared playfully at him.

"Bit me Cooper, I came prepared." She began to slow run when Chad ran after her and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her into a large pile of leaves. They both laughed hysterically as leaves were blown up in the air and started to dance down around them.

"That's perfect! Just keep laughing!" The photographer snapped a few quick pictures and then started to direct them again. "I want trees. You guys go huge a tree."

"I should of gotten my sister here," Chad mumbled to Sonny as he put his arms around a tree. She laughed and hugged the same tree. The photographer mumbled something about good enthusiasm and took some pictures.

The trees were picture perfect and so were Sonny and Chad. Trees make people come together. They give everyone life and most importantly air to breathe. Without trees, love wouldn't exist. Chad and Sonny got it lucky. If Chad wasn't with Sonny, he was lost. If Sonny wasn't with Chad, she lost her mind. They are like puzzle pieces; they match.

_"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with. In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset. Fade to black, show the names, play that happy song."_

_-If We Were A Movie, Hannah Montana_


	15. Falling

**~ * Falling * ~**

**WARNING: There is some.. touching going on later in this chapter but nothing too major.**

Falling. There is so many different definitions to it. One, you could be falling from a tall building, down to your death. Or two, you could be falling into this evil plan that an evil genius created. Or three, you could be completely, one hundred percent falling in love with someone. I'll take option three.

Chad could not be more perfect. He did everything that I could ever ask in a boyfriend. I think that I should pay him back somehow, but I don't really know what to do. I went around asking every single girl that I talk to. I guess I should go to Portlyn next, she knew Chad the best, maybe even more than me.

I tapped lightly at Portlyn's door. She opened it slightly.

"Oh, hi Sonny." She smiled, opening it all the way and let me in. I smiled back.

"Hey there, Portlyn. I got a question." I sat on her couch. She sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"What's the matter? Did Chad hurt you." Her voice narrowed. Holy, this girl is a great friend. I shook my head.

"No, I just wanted to do something special for him and you know him better than anyone I know. What can I do?" I looked at her pleadingly. She seemed to take a moment to think.

"Well, Chad likes it when girls show their affection for him. He doesn't show it but when girls give him stuff he comes to me and just rants on and on about how much he loves it." She rolled her eyes and laughed. I giggled, biting my lip.

"But what can I give him that no one else gave him?"

"He has been eyeing up this body spray that he want's to buy but he doesn't want to be seen buying it because of the commercials. It's the Axe: Dark Chocolate. I see him looking at it everytime we go to get me my hair dye." Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that seeing how the script for _Mackenzie Falls_ made Penelope blonde, Portlyn had to go blonde? No? Well, I just did.

"Okay.." I stood up and walked to the door. "Thanks, Portlyn..Oh, and we never had this talk." I grin and walk out. On the way back to my dressing room to I ran into Chad. Like, literatly ran into him. I was knocked to the ground and Chad was too.

"Oooff.." He grumbled. "Sonny... What are you doing?"

"I was talking to Portlyn about shopping later." He was mad, I could tell. I stood up, holding my hand out to help him up. He didn't take it and used the wall to help him up.

He nodded and walked past me. My heart broke as I watched him walk away. I felt the tears build up in my eyes and I ran to my dressing room. How could he do this to me?! Just... take my heart and toy with it like he owned it. Well, technically I did give it to him. I looked at the pictures that were taken while we were in Boston and screamed out. I threw them against the wall and it was a pretty good shot. They landed in the garbage with a thunk. I slammed my head on the table, crying into my arms.

There was another definition to falling. Falling out of love with someone. And I was falling from my dream. My heart was falling from his hands. I didn't like this feeling

I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Go away!" I shouted, not facing the door to see that the stranger had already walked in.

"You are going to talk to her. Look what you did you asshole!" I heard Portlyn's voice say. Whoa?! Did she just curse! My head shot up and I turned quickly. Portlyn had ahold of Chad's arm, looking at him very sternly like a mother would to a badly behaved kid. Chad looked down, not making eye contact. I wonder if he's ashamed. He should be. I did nothing wrong.

It was a minute of awkward silence before Chad moved his head up to look at me. I could see hurt in his eyes and he could see the tears that fell from mine.

"Sonny..." He whispered and took three long strides over to me before he pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his shirt and began crying harder. He hugged me tightly, just the way I liked him to hug me. Portlyn must of left because I didn't see her anymore. Either that or I was just crying too hard I went blind.

The moment we broke away from the hug, Chad's lips had found mine. It was short, sweet kisses. In between them he kept mumbling, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry."

I stopped the sweet kissed by pressing my lips harder to his. His hands found their way to my hips, pushing me against the wall closest to us. His tounge ran over my bottom lip and I opened them, pressing my tounge in his mouth. He moved his hands upwards, going under my shirt. His hand made small swirls over my stomache. I shivered, a sudden rage built up in me. It's a feeling like I never felt before. I pushed Chad onto Tawni's pink fuzzy chair and I straddled his hips. Still kissing him, I managed to unbutton his shirt and run my hands over his perfect chest.

He pulled back. "Sonny.." He mumbled, holding me back from kissing him again. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to be like that." He was out of breathe, and so was I. My hands were on his sides and I swallowed before speaking.

"It's cool, Chad. I could see that you were having a bad day." I stroked the side of his face and gave him a sincere smile. I got off him and pulled a brush through my hair.

He buttoned up his shirt again, which he seen me frown at and laughed. "Don't worry. There will be a time where you will see these awesome abs again." He stood up and flexed.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Let's go shopping."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get you something that I think you'll like." I grinned and took his hand, dragging him to the parking lot and to his car.

This little incident taught me something today. I've learned to just use time wisely when you're with the one you love. Hmm, I wonder if it's more possible to be falling more in love with someone?

_"When you do dance, I wish you a wave o' th' sea, that you might ever do nothing but that."_

_-The Winter's Tale, William Shakespear_


	16. Winter

**~ * Winter * ~**

This was never my favourite season. The whole wet boots and snow balls. Even though it never happened here in LA, it sure does everywhere else. And that's just where we'll be. Condor Studios lets us go somewhere every winter for vacation. Sonny has convinced everyone that the most beautiful place to go is Northern Ontario in Canada. I thought that Ontario was it's own country!

Everyone laughed at me when I told them that I didn't know where Ontario was. Or when Sonny told us that she had family in Northern Ontario that would allow us to stay with them and I spaced out. Do they own a hotel or something? Yep, they do. I was spot on. It's called The Silverland Hotel in a place called Cobalt. Where the hell is Cobalt?! It has nothing on Google about it!

I sighed, closing my laptop. Sonny walked into my dressing room all smiles. "Mr. Condor agreed! We're going to Northern Ontario!" She was clapping and jumping up and down.

I stood up, forcing a smile on my face and pulled her into a hug. I've been hugging her a lot lately, ever since I nearly broke her heart. "Sonny, tell me about this family of yours in Northern Ontario."

She sat down, patting next to her for me to sit down. Thats what I did. She played with a lock of my hair as she began, "Well, they are very nice. My cousin and I are the closest. Her name is Beth. She's super nice and is a computer whiz at the age of 14. She has two brothers, Michael, who is 11, and Jordan, who is 9. They live with their mom. Her name is Adrienne. She's younge for her age, so I'm not gonna tell you how old she is. You can guess when you see her." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Now, they live with my aunt only because Beth's mom just recently split from her fiance. My aunt's name is Kate and she will squish you if she ever hugs you. She's married to my Uncle Rob. He's french and hate's the gay people. They have two kids, Jenna who is 10 and Taylor who is 8. They are both girls so you only got Michael and Jordan."

My mouth opened in shock. They all lived together?!

"Oh, and do you like cats? Wait, we'll be staying in the Motel, never mind. They also have a cat named Spud. Their neighbor, Ashley, wanted to call him Potatoes.." She rolled her eyes. "And Ashley is in college. She's 18. Her father died a few months back and she goes to Western University in London, Ontario. Her mom's name is Betty and she's really nice."

I blinked. "Too much information. Is there anything else I should know about?"

She nodded. "Beth's old step-sister, Brittney is a really big..." She thought, biting her lip, "Whore.. It would make me feel so much better if you would just stay away from her. She lives in Haileybury, which is not that far from Cobalt."

I nodded, "Sure thing, Sonshine. But, if Cobalt is famous for something like gold or whatever, then how come it isn't found in google?" I stroked back her hair and she leaned against me.

"Cobalt is a mining town. It's known for it's silver and of course, cobalt. A long time ago when I was super little, a train that was going along the rails of Cobalt lake some how managed to go off rails and into the lake. Mind you that this train was full of sliver so it naturally poluted the lake and now no one can swim or use a boat in the lake because it will be crushed under the pressure of something. I wasn't really paying attention to my aunt when she was telling me." I laughed at that last part. Sonny sure could tella story.

"Wow, that's a mouthful."

"Indeed it is.." She grinned. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to start packing, you can watch me if you'd like or you could go pack yourself." I said with much sarcasim as I stood up. Sonny snickered and stood as well.

"I'm gonna go pack now, I'll be back soon Chaddy." She waved and pranced out of my dressing room. Chaddy again? What's with that stupid nickname? Oh well, Sonny can call me that now. Sonny and Sonny only.

I packed my bags and headed outside to meet the rest.

**~ * Skipping To Northern Ontario * ~**

It was SO cold! Winter time in Northern Ontario is NOT a smart thing to do. I swear my toes were going to fall off or they were ice blocks and got frost bite. I was shivering when Sonny and I stepped into her aunt's amazingly large apartment. When you first walked in, there was the diningroom. It was attatched to the livingroom and the kitchen was off to the side (plus the kitchen was small). Then there was a bedroom, which I'm guessing was Adrienne's room.

It was a four bedroom apartment, not including Adrienne's room. And it was a fairly good sized one for eight plus two.

Sonny pulled me into the livingroom and sat me on the couch. A girl with straight, red hair and glasses stared at me; her mouth was open. I just smiled and she let out a squeal.

"Beth, chill please." Sonny laughed, patting her head.

The Beth girl started to breathe slowly, trying to calm herself. "Chad Cooper is in my house.. sitting on my couch.. He smiled at me!" Her face went more white than it already was, and this girl was white! Talk about a freaking ginger** (A/N: Notice the South Park reference)**. I mean, like she's pretty but I like Sonny.. and I'd never go for this girl.

"Nice to meet you?" I said, trying to make my voice sound not nervous. She just nodded at me and pulled out her laptop. Wow, Sonny wasn't kidding. This girl is seriously a freak about electronics. Her fingers moved fast against the keyboard as she worked on something. It looked like a story or something. I seen the names, Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato before she blushed and closed the laptop. **(A/N: Notice another reference to this story :] just switched the names)**

"Sorry, I got curious.." I grinned, embarrassed.

She waved her hand. "It's no biggie, I just don't like people reading my stuff. It's all crap anyways but I'm self concious about this stuff."

"You want to be a writer?"

"Yeah, I love to write. It's my life." She smiled. I'm glad I can actually talk to someone here. I mean, she only freaked the first few seconds.

"Can I ask a question without sounding like a total Chad Dylan Cooper?" She stared at me funny as Sonny mouthed, "It's an inside joke." Beth nodded slowly.

"Go for it?"

"How come you only flipped the first few seconds of being in my presence?" Okay, that was a total Chad Dylan Cooper thing to say but I was curious.

"Oh, that's because I'm used to meeting celebritys. Not because of Sonny, but because of a place where famous people come to sing. It's actually just down the street. We can go there if you like?"

"No!" I nearly shouted; everyone stared at me. I blushed slightly, "Well.. It's cold outside and I'm not used to it yet."

"It's cool." Beth shrugged and tucked her feet under her. "I've met Hedley and Crash Parallel. I'm meeting Shiloh and The Latency in January." She sounded so proud. I wonder who else she met.

"She met The Johnstones. How lucky is she!" Sonny grinned and went into a full blast conversation with her cousin.

I just sat back and smiled at her. Maybe this winter trip wouldn't suck as bad as the last one. I just had to keep my mind open to new ideas, which wouldn't be hard with Beth here. She seemed pretty cool, kinda like my friend Trevor. Maybe I'd give him a call later.

As I stood up and excused myself to go to the bathroom, I realized that I was actually enjoying myself and something else that I'd never felt until Sonny came here. I was nervous; a feeling that I wasn't too found of. I guess it happens when you meet new people and your ego isn't so big. I'd have to get used to it. I had a strange feeling that I'd be getting it a lot this winter.

**Side Note:_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ironically enough, I based Beth on myself. I couldn't help it and I needed ideas. Everything that Beth said and had done and likes is all me. I am meeting Shiloh and The Latency but not in January. It's on September 6th :D! I'm super pumped so I might not write a lot on that day. But this chapter got me out of my writers block so I should be updating more quickly.


	17. First Snow

**~ * First Snow * ~**

It was not even a week into their vacation that it started to snow. Chad, being born in Hollywood has never really seen snow before. He's only ever seen it in movies and once when he was in France, and even then it was very little. Northen Ontario snow was a shock to him and it showed when he first saw it.

It came to him when he least expected it. It never really crossed his mind until Sonny actually reminded him that whenever the first snow came around, her family always made a snowman in the front yard. Betty had gave them the okay for every year.

He was laying in Beth's livingroom floor playing Battle Ship with her. Sonny was in the kitchen helping Kate make dinner.

"I sunk your battle ship!" He was shouting, pointing at the game board.

"No you didn't! Tidal waves are NOT apart of the game, Cooper!" Beth shouted back. Sonny laughed, hearing them bicker.

"Yeah, they are.. Right Sonny?" Chad sat up, looking over at Sonny in the kitchen.

"Don't drag me into this, it's your battle." She sturred something in the bowl and rolled her eyes as Beth stuck her tounge out at him.

"Watch it, kid. I'm two years older." He pointed at her in that jokingly threatening way.

"Bring it, buddy. I got skilled moves." She jumped up and did a good impression of the well known karate move called the crane. Then Beth started to make the weird kung fu noises.

Chad started laughing, "You're suck a nork."

"Nork?"

"Nerd and a dork put together." He grinned.

Sonny rolled her eyes at them again and stuck her finger in the bowl to taste the food. Kate came behind her and sighed.

"Beth is meeting the love of her life and it just so happens to be your boyfriend. She can never catch a break." Kate sighed and scooted out of the kitchen .

"Well, can she come to Hollywood? I have someone who I know would like her." Sonny instantly thought to Nico and how he could never catch a break. They should get along just fine! She smiled at her awesome match making skills while listening to the two fight in the other room. It was ridiculous, believe it or not.

"Tidal waves do to count. Trevor said so!" Chad stomped his foot.

"Really, Chad? Really?" Beth stared at him. "I thought only girls did that." Chad held a laugh. So, Sonny is like Beth and Beth is like Sonny. No wonder they are fighting.

"Well.. Whatever. I'm going to the kitchen to tell Sonny." Chad held his nose up high.

Beth's eyes widened and she yelled, "What ever he says, it's not true!" They're arguement got interupted by squeals of joy.

Taylor and Jenna ran inside the apartment with white stuff on their hats. They ran past Chad, some of the white stuff flew off their hats and onto Chad's bare arm.

"Aye!" He jumped back, swipping it off.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jenna shouted. "It's snowing!" Chad ran to the window. Sure enough, snow flakes were falling from the sky.

"Let's go make a snow man!" Sonny squealed, dashing out of the kitchen and to the closet. She got out her boots and mits and jacket, the one Chad got her. Chad smiled. "Come on Cooper. You're coming." She smiled at him and dragged him to the closet.

"Whoa! Heck no! I'm not going out there in the cold."

"We'll give you snow pants, if that makes you feel better." Beth mocked him, walking by to get to the closet and grabbed her mits. He glared at her and grabbed his jacket from the hanger and a pair of mits. He slipped his boots on and dashed outside with Sonny and the three girls.

Michael and Jordan were already outside, rolling around in the snow. Chad stepped out and shuttered at the sudden coldness.

"Buurr..." He shivered. Sonny giggled and ran into the yard. She tackled Jenna to the ground, squealing. Chad smiled and watched her.

_She is so good with kids. They love it too. _He thought and didn't see the large snow ball that came flying at him. "Ack!" He tried to dodge it, but instead of missing, it just got him on the neck. He screamed and heard Sonny laughing.

"Gotcha!" She laughed, pointing.

"You are dead, Sonny Monroe!" Chad laughed, scooping some snow in his hands. He couldn't remember a time where he had had this much fun, other than Eddie's birthday party. But they were always the best because he was spoiled.

Chad tossed the snow ball at Sonny but she jumped, landing in a snow bank, and missed the hit.

Beth circled him mockingly with a snow ball in her hand, "Looks like you missed again. I wonder what else you can miss on too.." She pretended to think while Chad stared at her. Then Beth laughed and tossed the snow ball at him, missing.

It was his turn to laugh. "Oh, shut up! I have bad aim!" Her eyes widened when he got a pile of snow in his hands and threw it at her.

Thankfully, Sonny tackled him into a snow bank and Beth went to go play with the other girls.

Chad smiled, fixing her hat. "Too bad the others aren't here to enjoy this too." He said before he planted a passionate kiss on Sonny's lips. A small moan came from her lips as she kissed him back, wrapping her cold arms around his neck. He pulled at her waist, also pulling her closer to him.

It wasn't long before they broke away, gasping for air. Sonny smiled at him.

"So, Beth and you get along great." She stated jokingly.

"Oh yeah, she's quite the little bundle of joy." He grumbled and Sonny laughed again. Chad silenced it with his lips once again and he chuckled in his throat.

A few seconds later, they got pelted by snow balls. Sonny let out a loud screech and sat straight up. Chad growled slightly when he seen who it was.

Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Portlyn, Marta, Trevor and Devin were all there, laughing at what they had just done. Tawni was looking at them while she laughed. Sonny swear she seen her wink at her.

"Trevor!" Chad shouted. "I need to ask you something!" He stood up and took Trevor's arm, dragging him to where Beth was.

"Uhh.." She looked confused.

"Beth, Trevor. Trevor, Beth. Now, Trevor, is there such thing as a tidal wave in Battle Ship." Chad stated, not in any way like a question. Beth blinked at him as Trevor started to laugh.

"Cooper!" He laughed out. "You're a dumbass! I only said that because you were winning!"

"Told you!" Beth shouted at him and started laughing with Trevor.

Then, Sonny came up with Nico's arm in her hand and pulled Beth off to the side. "Nico, this is my cousin Beth. Beth, this is my freind Nico." She smiled and walked away.

"That was a good set up." Chad mumbled, grinning as Sonny walked up to him.

"Ah, thank you. I do my best."

"Hot chocolate!" Taylor shouted and ran inside. Everyone shortly followed. Everyone but Chad and Sonny.

"I have a question for you, Sonshine." Chad said and took Sonny's hand.

"Any thing." Sonny smiled at him.

Chad got down on one knee, still looking at Sonny. Then he ever so slowly reached with his hands downwards. Sonny's eyes widened in shock and she gasped. When his hands reached his boots, she stared silently. Chad fixed the laces to his boots and stood back up.

He looked at Sonny's shocked face and grinned. "What? You didn't think I was asking you to marry me, were you?" He said jokingly. Sonny hit him, laughing.

"You stupid jerk!" She joked with laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. But I really do have a question."

"What is it?"

"What do you want for Christmas." Chad grinned as she thought.

Then Sonny hugged him close and kissed him. "The only thing I want is you."

"Then I'm yours." Chad hugged Sonny again, in the cold snowy scenery of Northern Ontario.

_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do."_

_-Can I Have This Dance, Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron  
_


	18. So Cold

**~ * So Cold * ~**

This trip was turning out to be awesome. Nico slept over last night, but on the couch. My Uncle Rob wouldn't allow him upstairs. He's pretty tough on boys, I'm surprised he let Chad sleep in the same bed as me. I guess I should really thank Aunt Kate. My mom would be coming up soon too, so she'd have the couch.

The funniest thing happened the other day. Aunt Adrienne brought home some McDonalds and Chad ate it like he never had it before. Turns out he never did and totally freaked when I told him how many calories were in it. Then he actually went to go weigh himself and started to spaz because he gained a pound.

There was so many things that Northern Ontario did to Chad. For example, we took our first trip to Haileybury so I could visit some Northern friends of mine. As usual, they all flipped out when they seen Chad's hand in mine. I guess they didn't get the memo. It was also usual that they wouldn't leave him alone and were always hounding him. So today we decided to just stay indoors and I'd help him do stuff the simpleton way, like play the Wii, which he had never done before. He totally agreed when I told him that he'd lose weight. I rolled my eyes at that.

Chad was so funny when it was cold out as well. His face went red and he couldn't stop shaking. Well, Beth and I thought it was absolutely hysteric! Chad may have called us some very mean names but it was all worth it.

Then it came to the coldest day in the winter, December 6th; which is also the same day that we're going to play the Wii. Chad found out the hard way when he came downstairs in his silky boxers.

"Whoa.. It's cold.." He shivered, hugging himself and wrapped himself up in the blanket on the couch. Beth rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Who are they?" Chad pointed to two boys playing Monopoly.

"They are my cousins, Michael and Jordan." The two boys waved and continued playing. Chad watched them. I came out with a bowl of cereal and sat next to him. It was Fruit Loops. Yum.

Chad watched me eat a spoonful. I looked over at him. "What?"

"Nothing.." I smiled.

"Mommy... It's cold.." Taylor came in soaking wet from the snow and shivering.

"How about some hot chocolate?" I asked, handing Chad my cereal and standing up. Jenna came in.

"Sonny... Can I have some too please?"

"Sure thing hunny.." I walked out to the kitchen and got out the kettle. Pouring water into it, I looked back at Chad. He winked at me and patted the spot beside him. I giggled and plugged it in then danced back over to Chad. He wrapped me up in the blanket along with him. I cuddled into his side.

Nico came down the stairs wearing black pants, a white t-shirt and a plaid jazz vest. He also wore a plaid hat that matched the vest.

"You clean up good." Beth giggled, turning her attention away from the TV.

"Thank you, my lady." He bowed jokingly and plopped down next to her. Awe! They like each other! I smiled at my handy work. The Sonster has done it again.

There was knocking at the door and I went to go stand up but Chad pulled me down.

"Chad! I was going to get that!" I hissed at him when Beth stood up.

"I know, I wanted you to stay with me though." He gave me a light peck on my lips before grinning. I rolled my eyes with a smile and waved at the black haired girl who walked in.

"Hey Sonny." She smiled and Beth sat back down next to Nico. "Who are these peeps?"

"This is Nico," Beth patted Nico's shoulder with a small blush and a smile. "And you should know Chad Dylan Cooper from _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Oh! You're that guy who Beth used to talk about all the time and-"

"Bailey!" Beth shouted, blushing. "Shut up! I did not!"

Nico, Chad and I laughed as Beth blushed harder. I snuck a peek at Nico and he was not laughing AT Beth, but laughing with her. Seeing how she was laughing now, he seemed to be relieved with that.

Poor Grady.. Just wait till he hears all about this. But I'll use my magic on him later. I made a mental note about that and looked at Chad. He was eating my cereal. He caught me looking and slowly removed the spoon from his mouth.

"Sorry.." He said with a mouth full of food. I laughed.

"It's cool. Can I have my bowl back?"

"... No."

"Chad!" I whined with fake shock.

"These are good! I've never had these before!"

"Then get your own bowl.." I grabbed the side of the bowl and tugged. He tugged back, shaking his head. We both began to tug back and forth until the bowl slipped from his hands and the cereal landed all over me.

I let out a loud scream and Chad's face went white. "Oh my God! Sonny, I'm so sorry!" He began to get rid of Fruit Loops off of me and I growled.

"Open the window, Jenna." I said to her and stared at Chad with an evil glare. Of course I wasn't going to do anything major, just.. Well, keep reading to find out.

Jenna opened the window and I stood over Chad. "Is that cold, Chad?" I sneered, hiding a smile. He nodded, hugging the blanket closer to him. I reached out and grabbed some snow. I, then, shoved it against his chest, letting myself feel around his chest as well.

I heard his girly shriek followed by laughter around the room.

"I'm going to take a shower now." I announced and smiled at Chad.

_"You're on my mind, you're in my heart, it doesn't matter where we are. We'll be alright even when we're miles apart."_

_-Just Wanna Be With You, Vanessa Hudgens (HSM3)_


	19. Snuggle

**~ * Snuggle * ~**

Connie Munroe, Sonny's mom was coming today. I had to make sure that she approved of me this time. All the other times I tried to prove that I'm a good guy to her turned out crappy. Let's just say, she doesn't like me much and doesn't like the fact that her daughter is in love with me or that I'm in love with her daughter.

Today was going to be a long day. I looked back at sleeping Sonny and then back at my reflection. Today would not only be a long day, but a bad day as well. My hair was every where. Ugh, I look terrible. No wonder Connie doesn't want me dating Sonny. My clothes were straight and tidy though. And they weren't those _Mackenzie Falls_ blazers and trousers either. They were casual jeans and a dress shirt. I looked good in my clothes. Maybe I needed a hair cut; maybe that was the problem. Am I getting a little to shaggy around the tips? I rustled my fingers through my bangs. Yep. Definatley need a hair cut.

I'm trying to get ready to look as casual as possible for Connie and for Sonny. I'm standing in front of the mirror, trying to figure out the right way to have my hair. Messy or all strands in the right place? This called for a little help. I picked up the phone and dialed the number that I thought I'd never call. EVER.

"Hello!" The voice rang. I cringed away at the high pitch of it. Why does she always answer the phone like it's someone important calling? Oh wait, I'm calling so I guess it kind of is. I'll just have to remember to keep my ego remarks to myself.

"Blondy? I need your advice P-R-O-N-T-O.. Pronto." I said swiftly and quietly. "Sonny doesn't know I'm calling you.. I need hair advice.. Please help me." If I could get down on my knees and beg I would of. Anything to get Connie to like me.

"Hmm.. Chad Cooper asking me for help.. What's in it for me?" She drawled on, ignoring my plea.

"I'll get you a date with that guy you like from _Mackenzie Falls_." I'm shocked that I let that slip. I told Sonny that I wouldn't tell Blondy that I knew her crush.

"Oh! You mean Dylan? You got a deal." She hung up and I smiled; she didn't notice. She was too easy to trick. Especially when it came down to her and her love life. Sonny told me that last night before we went to bed. We have some pretty intense conversations at night. Once we talked about kids and marriage. That was a scary dream that night; although our kids were gorgeous.

Not more than a few minutes later, Blondy crept up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Hola Chip!" She waved. "Don't get used to this, I'm doing this for Sonny's sake, and your hairs."

"Gee, thanks. Now just help!" I hissed and let her go to work. Normally, the only person who would touch my hair is Sonny, cause she plays with it every night while we're lying down. This is an exception that I'm willing to make. It will NOT happen again, I'll make sure of that.

"So why didn't you get Sonny to help you? Aren't you guys super tight?" Now I know where Sonny gets the 'super' from.

"Duh, of course we are. I just don't want her to think that I'm tryng this hard to impress her mom. It's kinda embarrassing in a way, you know?" She plucked at a strand of hair and I winced.

"No, I don't but I took an acting class so I can imagine." She answered truthfully. Blondy ran a comb through my hair once more before ruffling her fingers through my hair and backing away. "I've done it again. Tawni Hart is super amazing. Tootles." She waved and snuck back out. I stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Chad?"

I turned around to see Sonny sitting up, a confused look on her face. I smiled at her and crawled over beside Sonny.

"Good morning Sonshine. How was your sleep?" I leaned back, far enough to not get my hair messy. She smirked at me and sighed.

"It was okay. I just was wondering why Tawni came out of the bathroom.."

"Oh, she was helping me with... my hair." I admited, slightly ashamed.

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Are you seriously doing all this to impress my mom?" I looked at her and nodded. "Well, don't. Just be you; the real you. I think she had her fair share of Chad Dylan Cooper. I think she should meet my Chad Cooper." She said _my Cooper_. I'm hers! I felt bubbles in my stomache when she said that and smiled. A blush crept in my cheeks.

"If you insist, dear." I said with a mocking tone. Sonny chuckled and pulled me down next to her. I put my arm around her and sighed contently. Life couldn't get better than this. I enjoyed it when we were just laying down, her in my arms and her head on my chest, counting my heart beats. This might sound corny, but I like to snuggle with Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, the love of my life.

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run."_

_-Love Story, Taylor Swift_


	20. Warmth

**~ * Warmth * ~**

Today, the sun was finally out. Finally! I was overjoyed! Today, Connie was taking Sonny out to see an old friend which left me alone today to fend for myself. Maybe I'd go sight seeing with Nico or someone.

Judging from when Connie came up, I was on her good side which was a relief. She didn't complain or anything when she seen me put my arm around Sonny's waist. But that was after I shook her hand and made small talk with her. Over all, I think it went well. Sonny did too. She told me all about how her mother was saying how much I changed since the last time she'd met me.

I obviously did something right because I'm not butter. Marshall told me to take care of Sonny properly and repeated the same thing that Connie told him on Sonny's first day at _So Random!_. I laughed until she told me the same thing.

I struted down the stairs boredly. Sonny left me a few hours ago when I was sleeping. I walked out to the kitchen to find that no one was here. I opened up the cupboard and pulled out a box of gummies. I looked at the label. **Limited Edition: Spiderman!** Hmm, Spiderman. Those might be good.

Somehow while walking I managed to bump into a person. "Oof!" I landed on the couch and the open box of Spiderman gummies weny flying across the room. The person that I bumped into turned out to be Beth coming downstairs for some food as well. She ended up on the ground by the kitchen.

"Watch it Cooper." She grumbled. Whoa, not a morning person much? I nodded at her and went to pick up the gummies. Great. All the packages went everywhere. I began to pick them up; there came a sizzling noise from the kitchen. I peeked around the corner and saw Beth was making some bacon. Hmm, bacon. There's something that I never thought I would eat, even though Portlyn's mom makes me eat it all the time whenever I sleep at her house.

"Could I have some?" I asked and walked into the kitchen. Beth looked at me and nodded. "Sure, if you want super crunchy bacon. That's the way I eat it." I chuckled.

"Fine by me."

"Cool beans." She muttered and flipped some pieces over. I watched her.

"What are you planning to do today?" I asked, finally, popping a gummie into my mouth. These things are good! She turned the pan off and put the bacon on a plate.

"Well, I was planning on hanging out with Nico and playing some video games, but Marshall wants the cast to go get some more publicity so their going to sign some autographs at Temiskaming Square."

"Temiskaming Square? What's that?" Aparently, learning was a major part of this vacation.

"It's a mall. The only large mall in New Liskeard." She rolled her eyes and took a few pieces. I got some and ate one.

"Well, I could play video games with you. Back at the Falls, we have a game room that me and Trevor use all the time. I can totally whoop your butt." I grinned and walked out.

"You're so on." She giggled and jogged out to get the game set up. I put my plate on the table and began to stretch my thumbs. Devin taught me this excersize and it totally works.

She gave me a controller and I began to enter my information into the game system. Beth already had one so she just selected hers and got ready. Stretching her neck? Why on earth would someone do that when their playing a video game?

The game began to tell a story and before I knew it, we were laughing our heads off while playing.

"Dude! I just totally creamed you!" Beth laughed loudly and continued hitting the buttons rapidly. I continued to grin and watched the TV as the voice on the game said loudly, "**Heiroy Wins!**"

"Yes!" I shouted, jumping up with my hands in the air. "Boo-yah!" I did a small victory dance and Beth was laughing.

"You win.. Whatever." She grinned and turned off the game. I smiled widely. Yep, I am ruler of the game world. I reach up and high five her.

"So whatcha planning to do now? I'm honestly bored out of my mind."

"Oh! I have to show you something. For every Christmas, we use this TV fireplace and it's so amazing because it actually feels real." She got up and popped in a CD into the DVD player. Sure enough, on the screen, a fake fire started to play and it went on like that for a while.

"Damn, it does, doesn't it?" I sat closer to the TV and I felt the warmth from the fire hit my arms.

"I know right? It's weird." She sat next to me and smiled ahead.

"Today was fun, Munroe." I began laughing. It's kinda funny in a way that Beth's last name was the same as Sonny's.

"I could say the same to you, Cooper."

As hard as this might be to believe, I think I've made a new non famous friend. And it wasn't that hard either. If this is what it's like to feel down-to-earth, I like it. I shall be doing my best to stay this way as well, you know, for Sonny's sake.

_"I guess it's just a silly song and how I got lost in your brown eyes, brown eyes."_

_-Brown Eyes, Lady Gaga_

**Side Note:________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Really sorry this chapter is so short.. I ran out of ideas.**


	21. Ice Skating

**~ * Ice Skating * ~**

"I'm so sorry I left you again. Marshall wanted us to.." Chad put a hand over Sonny's mouth. She kept apologizing for leaving him to fend for himself.

"It's cool, Sonny. Let it go." He gave her a smile and pulled off his PJ shirt. Sonny stared at him.

"Let me see that awesome torso and I'll consider stopping me saying sorry." She announced in a dazed voice. She stared at Chad as he grinned and faced her. Sonny crawled on the bed towards him as he walked to the edge. She ran her hand down the middle of his built chest and he shuddered at the touch.

Sonny leaned in and kissed his neck softly. _Why was she doing this?_ Chad asked himself and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. She kissed down his neck and on his collar bone. He shuttered lightly and unwillingly pulled Sonny from him.

"I need to get changed, Sonshine." he whispered and kissed her softly. "We will continue this later. Beth wants to take us somewhere." He kissed her again.

She smiled. "Okay, Chaddy. I'll be here, faking sick."

"Oh no. You're coming. I'm not being stuck with her all day again. She killed me for a few levels!" He took out a dress shirt and slipped it on. He heard Sonny let out a whine of protest and he smiled smuggly at her frowning face. After he was done buttoning up his shirt and tackled her on the bed, pinning her against the pillows and straddling her hips.

She let out a tiny squeal and it was followed by her laughter. Chad tickled her sides, still pinning her down.

"Chaaaaaad!" She squealed again, louder. He laughed at her, bringing his head down to her neck and he kissed it softly, still tickling her sides lightly. The door swung open.

"Sonny, Chad, we're--er..." Beth's mouth fell open at the sight of Chad on top of Sonny, kissing her neck. Sonny's eyes widened and she pushed Chad off her. Nico was standing behind Beth and his hand folded over her eyes and his as well.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!" He backed up and towed Beth with him, closing the door. Sonny blushed hardcore and shoved Chad off the bed.

"Chad!" She shouted at him.

"Ouch!" He landed on the floor, rubbing his elbow. "What was that for?"

"Thanks a lot. Now Nico and Beth seen that... and.." She rambled on as Chad climbed on the bed and silenced her with his lips. She was angry, but still shocked and kissed him back.

"Relax. They won't tell no one, believe me." He tried to reassure her and she nodded.

"Okay. We better get ready before someone else comes up." He heard a small giggle from her and she got off the bed and pulled her shirt off. Chad shielded his eyes with his hands.

Sonny laughed. "Thanks Chad." She smiled, even though he couldn't see it, and continued getting changed. Chad kept his eyes adverted while she changed. Even though he wanted to see her so badly, he knew that it would upset her. Weirdly, Chad began to respect people.

When she finished, they both went downstairs. Sonny took Chad's hand and skipped to the couch.

"We're going ice skating today. I hope you both have you're skates." Kate said and grabbed Taylor's hand.

Sonny nodded. Chad shook his head. "Chad, you do too. I took the liberty of buying you a pair." She smiled sneakily. Chad's mouth dropped.

"Sonny!" She laughed as he shouted her name.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Enough, and move it!" Connie grinned and pushed the two out the door when they were all dressed.

**~ * At the skating rink * ~**

"Whoa!" Chad shouted, falling, yet again, on his butt. "Damn, if I fall anymore my butt'll be bruised!" Sonny laughed, her breathe came out in white mist and held out her hand towards Chad.

"You need practise, that's all." Chad took her hand and pulled himself up. "Hold my hand and we can skate together." She sugested and Chad never let go. He clung to her tightly just like she did when they were on the plane. She giggled, thinking of that moment.

Sonny picked up the pace. Chad squeaked quietly, motioning for her to slow down. She nodded, smiling widely and slowed down.

"Thanks, Sonny. You're the best." Chad smiled at her. She grinned.

"I know."

"Wow, someone's full of themself." Chad rolled his eyes, mocking Sonny. She fake gasped.

"Chad Cooper!" She hissed playfully and sped up. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sonny sped up more as he repeated that over and over again.

"Chad is a big boy now. He's ready to go off on his own." She smiled and released his arm. Chad went skating over towards a snow bank. He landed face-first into it. Sonny started laughing, skating towards him.

"Allison Munroe!" He shouted, glaring at her. She smiled sweetly, then took off skating. He chuckled. Typical Sonny.

_"Can't you see, it's slowly killing me! Your love is like poison, poison. I should let go, but there's no antidote! Your love is like poison, poison."_

_-Poison, Elise Estrada_


	22. Winter Coat

**Okay, this song that I'm using is my own that I wrote about the worlds problems... It sucks, but I really don't care. It was a rush job. I got inspired by Fly by Hilary Duff, but that's not the tune. I titled it 'Winter Coat', which inspired this chapter. :)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~ * Winter Coat * ~**

I have to get Sonny back. She gave me this aweful thing where you sneeze a lot and your nose won't stop bleeding out this icky green stuff. Sonny called it the Common Cold. Well, I hate this Common Cold. It stinks.

Sonny pranced into our room with a soup bowl in her hands. "Good morning Chaddy. I brought you some tomato soup." She smiled and set it on the breakfast table that was over my legs. I grimanced at her and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry I gave you this cold, but if you're not too sick later on, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drive with me to Haileybury."

I glared at her. "If I'm feeling better? Sure, yeah. Call me in the summer." I snorted and sipped the soup from a spoon. Sonny frowned and I sighed. "I'm sorry. That was mean of me to say. I'd love to."

She nodded. "I really am sorry."

"I know.." I leaned over to her and she pulled back.

"I don't want those icky cold germs!" She laughed and patted my head then kissed my cheek. "Eat up, Chaddy. We got a busy day." She walked and grabbed a towel for her shower and headed to the bathroom. I watched her leave and smiled. This afternoon would be one to remember.

I don't know what I was planning to do, but it had to be something that would get her to smile widely. I finished up my soup and got up. The bathroom that Sonny was in was in our room and I could hear her soft voice sing a song that I've never heard before. I walked over to the door, listening to her.

"_The world is changing,_

_with every step you take,  
_

_You can change the way you live.  
_

_You need to listen,  
_

_To the words I sing.  
_

_It's time for you to relive!_"

My mouth fell open. I knew Sonny could sing, but WOW! This song? I've never heard it before... And it was good!

"_The past that you let go of,_

_The future that holds your fate,_

_Lives that are wasting away,_

_Cause they got no one to keep them safe_

_You don't even know what the world is like_

_There's so many problems that we can see_

_The world is out of balance,_

_but a winter coat can make all the difference._"

Hmm, that must be the chorus. It's a moving song so far. I wonder if she finished it..

"_You see the people,_

_Sitting on the streets,_

_You feel your conscience speaking._

_Do a good thing,_

_And the reward will be_

_Something worth seeking._

_The past that you let go of,_

_The future that holds your fate,_

_Lives that are wasting away,_

_Cause they got no one to keep them safe_

_You don't even know what the world is like_

_There's so many problems that we can see_

_The world is out of balance,_

_but a winter coat can make all the difference._"

Well, she's got me.

"_Can you see it happening?_

_All the different things,_

_that can use some help_

_around this place_

_The past that you let go of,_

_The future that holds your fate,_

_Lives that are wasting away,_

_Cause they got no one to keep them safe_

_You don't even know what the world is like_

_There's so many problems that we can see_

_The world is out of balance,_

_but a winter coat can make all the difference_

_The past that you let go of,_

_The future that holds your fate,_

_Lives that are wasting away,_

_Cause they got no one to keep them safe_

_You don't even know what the world is like_

_There's so many problems that we can see_

_The world is out of balance,_

_but a winter coat can make all the difference_"

I heard her slow down at the end and figured that she was coming to the end of the song.

"_The world is changing, _

_With every step you take.._

_You can change the way you live._"

I heard the water stop and I dashed to the dresser. _Ow!_ I grasped my head. Head aches suck and they hurt terribley bad. I've never felt one like this before. Sonny walked out, wearing a towel. I smiled at her and she blushed.

"I thought you'd be dressed and downstairs.." She backed up into the bathroom.

"Sorry.. I was actually just getting changed.." I chuckled, pulling my shirt off. Even when I was sick, my bod looked totally good. I flexed slightly in the mirror, which I did all the time.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You're such a drama king."

"Oh, you know it." I winked, and tugged at my PJ pants. She got the hint and walked back into the bathroom, laughing.

"Okay, okay." She closed the door and I got changed into my _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform. Sonny came out in something like a _Mackenzie Falls_ outfit as well. My mouth fell open.

"Have you ever thought about guest starring on The Falls?" I blurted out randomly and her face twisted up. She snorted.

"Uh, no.. Sorry Chad." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now, get downstairs." She walked out and got her coat on. I put on two winter jackets. Northern Ontario is COLD!

We walked outside and to the limo that was waiting.

"Where to, superstar?" Benny, our driver, asked. Sonny grinned.

"Haileybury. We can walk from there." My mouth fell open. Walk?!

"Uh.. No.." I muttered and Sonny laughed.

"Uh, yes! We have two feet and a heart beat. We're walking. It's healthy for us and good for the environment." She stated and put her seat belt on. I remembered back to her song and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I joked and she hit my arm playfully. Benny was a fast driver so we were there in no time. He pulled into a gas station and stopped the limo.

"There you are guys!"

"Thanks Benny!" Sonny waved and pulled me out. I waved grumbly and we began to walk down the street. People stared at us like normally, but they never walked up to us which was good.

I looked over to see someone shivering on the side of the road. Sonny's song kept haunting me as we walked by the lady. I frowned.

"Sonny, wait." I stopped her and she looked at me confused. I ran back to the lady while taking off one of my coats.

"Here. You need it more than I do." I said with a smile and she looked up at me in shock.

"T-t-thank you!" She grabbed the coat and wrapped it around her. "Thank you s-s-so much!" She smiled as much as she could and I nodded to her and waved as I ran back to Sonny.

"What was that all about?" She asked with a smile. "That was really nice of you Chad."

I shrugged in the no big deal way. "A winter coat can make all the difference." I smiled as I recieted her lines to her song. I seen a blush creep on her cheeks and I kissed her softly. She taught me something today, and that was there is more things that are more important than great hair and looking good.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died."_

_-If Everyone Cared, Nickleback_


	23. Mistletoe

**Hmm.. I honestly just winged it with this chapter, but I think it turned out good. :)**

**I give credit to my grandpa for the turkey idea and my friend, Bailey, for the Magazine idea.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~ * Mistletoe * ~**

Yes. It's close to the holidays and I'm super pumped! Chad on the other hand was more mellow about it. I rolled my eyes at him. But I've felt something weird in my stomache everytime I was around Chad. It happened that one day when we went for a walk in Haileybury and he gave that lady one of his jackets. It just touched my heart so much.

After that incident, Chad seemed more aware of his surroundings. He recycled his pop can, picked up a piece of garbage that was on the road (WITH HIS BARE HANDS!) and said hi to everyone. Not to mention he actually meant it. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

Today was the day we'd have a pre-Christmas dinner. I'm not sure how Chad would take to this, but I seen him talking with Zora the other day. Something was up, Zora had the evil glint in her eyes.

I was in the kitchen when Chad came up behind me with a smile. I knew that smile from anywhere and I looked shocked. I turned and faced him. "What are you planning Chad."

"Oh, just wanna make a turkey with you. That's all." I stared at him in disbelief.

"I know you can cook, but a turkey?!" My voice raised. Thank God we were the only ones here at the moment. Chad nodded up and down swiftly with the same cocky smile. I shook my head. "No way. Not a chance you're touching my stove."

"It's technically not yours." He pointed out and I smacked his arm. "Ow!"

I shrugged. "You're fault."

"I'm making that turkey.." He pulled a turkey from the sink and I sighed with defeat. Partially because he'd never give up, but also because I wanted to see him cook again. It made him look cute in a way. If he ever called me cute, I think I'd question him why. Cute is like, one notch below pretty. And pretty is one notch below hot. I'm at the bottom?!

"Hey, Chad.."

"Hmm?" He looked away from the turkey to me.

"What does it mean if a guy calls you cute?" He froze.

"Why. Who called you cute?!"

"No one, I was just wondering.. Why, do you think I'm cute?" I edged, a little nervous of his answer.

He looked shocked. "W-well.. Yes... I do.." My mouth fell open. "What?!"

"Chad! I'm cute! Not pretty or beautiful or hot!?" He began laughing, pointing slightly at me with his turkey juice covered hands. I scowled at him and crossed my arms.

"I see where you're going with this." He laughed harder and I hit his arm again. He stopped slowly and talked again once he could breathe. "Sonny, if a guy calls you hot, it means he wants to have sex with you. If a guy calls you cute or pretty or even beautiful.. He likes you and means it."

I smiled at that. He thought I was cute! "Hey Chad.."

"Mhm?"

"How do you know this stuff?" I smirked smuggly at him and his face went red.

"I got bored one night and read some magazines." He turned away and continued to work on the turkey. I was still smiling, hoping to push the subject more.

"Chaaaddyy.." I edged more.

"Fine!" He sighed with a slight annoyance. "It was Cosmo magazine. It's the only magazine that you're aunt had in the bathroom." I started to laugh harder and harder by the minute. He continued to work on the turkey and took something from the cupboard. I looked and saw it was popcorn.

"Uh, Chad.. What's with the popcorn?"

"It's a turkey stuffing. You know, trukey popcorn.." He grinned and began to pour the kernels into the turkey. I shuttered and could picture the dinner already. A platter of turkey, bowl of mash potatos, baked carrots and a the very end was a bowl of white turkey flavoured popcorn.

He laughed and put it in the oven. "This'll be good."

"What's going to happen.." I asked him, walking out of the kitchen after him. He sat on the couch and smirked.

"It's just something that Zora told me." My mouth fell open.

"Chad! Zora's crazy!!"

"I know."

I gasped. "That turkey is going to make a mess... You're a bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper." He laughed, obviously seeing the joking in my voice. I rolled my eyes and sat down. He sat beside me, still smiling.

He turned on the TV and turned it to this weird TV show that was poorly animated. The theme song came on and.. wait.. I know what this TV show is.

"Chad!" I whined. "Why South Park..."

"Cause it's cool."

"Beth manipulated you, didn't she." I narrowed my eyes.

"Yep." He nodded. I rolled my eyes and watched the show.

**- After South Park, which is the best show ever! (other than SWAC) -**

"WOW! That was amazing! I love that show!" I exclaimed. My gut hurt from laughing so hard. I think I'll bring something up about an idea like this for _So Random!_.

Chad laughed. His laugh was interrupted by a loud popping noise from the kitchen. I jumped and so did Chad. We both ran up and to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was black smoke coming from the stove.

"Way to go Chad! The turkey blew up!" He was laughing and coughing at the same time. I waved my way over to save the little remains of the turkey. I'm so dead when my aunt gets home.

I took Chad's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen after we cleaned the mess up. He stopped under the doorway and tugged my hand. I looked back at him and he was smiling, looking up. I followed his gaze and my mouth turned into a smile when I seen mistletoe hanging from the doorway. Stupid Aunt.

Chad pulled me close and leaned in. He whispered softly against my lips, "Mistletoe," Before he kissed me passionately.


	24. Magic of The Holidays

**Sorry it took me so long to update.. I kinda got into trouble.**

**But I have stuff in here that just so happened to happen to me over the last weekend.**

**And sorry if this Ch. Is a little blah.. there was a death in my Twitter family.. :( Seriously.. :'(**

**~ * Magic Of The Holidays * ~**

Christmas was coming up soon and I was excited. I've never had a Christmas with people before! I bet my eyes were wide and with shock as I watched Sonny walk in with a big turkey.

"What about the other one? Is that not good enough?" I said with mock hurt. "I thought that you liked it.."

"Chad.." Sonny grunted, setting the turkey on the table. "I never liked it. I was the one saying it was a bad idea and also I'm very mad at you." She turned around and tried to pick the turkey up again.

My mouth made a perfect 'o'. "Why are you mad at me?!" I followed the struggling Sonny into the kitchen. "What did I do?"

"Do you smell that Chad?" She stopped me and quickly put the turkey into the sink of cool water. I sniffed. It was a mixture of burning turkey and buttery popcorn. I bit back a smile.

"It smells like the holidays!" I said in a cheery tone. She just glared.

"Right, cause you know that cleaning the kitchen around Christmas time is a part of the holidays. You do realize that we have to do the dishes after Christmas supper, right?" Well, she's mad. If it were possible, she would have had had steam coming from her ears. "And, not to mention, my aunt is never trusting us home alone again; completely afraid that we'd do something just as drastic as that turkey."

I looked at the floor ashamed.

"But.." She started with a sigh. I looked up. "It _was_ fun." I seen a smile play at the corner of her lips and I chuckled.

"Your darn right it was!" I rolled my eyes at the words I just said. Sonny did too.

"Now, let's get to work.. We got a BIG night ahead of us."

We made part of the dinner and served it on the table. I noticed that Beth had a different person here tonight. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, like hers. Hmm, I wonder what happened with Nico..

"Everyone, this is Austin." She smiled and took a seat next to him at the table. I also noticed that Nico, on the other side of the table now, was glaring at Beth. Beth was glaring back.

I leaned over to Sonny. "What happened with them?" I whispered. She sniggered.

"They had an argument over shoes." She rolled her eyes and got the potatoes. I scooped up some peas and put them on my plate.

"Oh.. Are you sure he's not gay?" I whispered quietly. Sonny gasped and hit my arm very hard. "OW!"

"Shut up! He is not!"

"It's just a thought,"

Dinner went on as planned. Austin got a few talking times and Beth stared at him like insanely weird. As Sonny put it, 'she stared at him like a blind person seeing the sun for the first time.' **(TWILIGHT REF.!) **Then again, she was reading those cheesy vampire books with the sparkling boy. She actually turned to me and said, "Why don't you sparkle? The only thing that is glittery on you is your eyes." Yep, that hurt.

After dinner was done, Sonny's aunt surprised us with two people doing the dishes instead of us. That was a shocker. It was even more surprising that it was Trevor and Tawni! Yeah, even more of a gasp came from Sonny's mouth as she seen Tawni step into the kitchen.

We are now sitting by the fake TV fire that they have and just talking randomly. That is, until the Austin kid decided to whip out an instrument that I recognized all too much. I used to play it when I actually had the time.

He strummed a few strings on his guitar and hummed a bit. Hmm, not bad.

"Do you sing Sonny?" He asked randomly. I felt Sonny go rigid under my arm, which was around her shoulders.

"No." She answered almost too quickly.

"Sonny's an amazing singer! I hear her every day when we're getting ready for _So Random!_." Tawni answered for her from the kitchen. Austin smiled.

"Do you know this tune?" He began to play a Taylor Swift song.

She smiled and began the lyrics. I was memorized when she began to sing.

"_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_"

She paused again for a quick second and started up again.

"_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_"

Oh, so that was what the song was. _White Horse _by Taylor Swift. Then his tune changed and Sonny's eyes widened.

"_I throw all of your stuff away  
And then I clear you out of my head  
I take you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I celebrate when we got through  
Cause I'm so much better without you.  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Everytime you come around  
O Oh O Oh_"

Dude, I think I heard her sing this one before when we were in the Commissionary.. Maybe...

"_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Part of that joy I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think to find now I know  
Cause here we go go go again_"

Riight.. I didn't. This was a different one.

"And now to finish the night off.." Austin announced and broke into the chorus of Jingle Bells. Everyone laughed and joined in with Sonny.

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells.._

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.._

_HEY! _

_Jingle Bells.._"

I decided to make this a little more.. Chad-like.

"_BATMAN SMELLS! _

_ROBIN LAID AN EGG!_

_THE BAT-MOBILE LOST ITS WHEEL AND_

_THE JOKER DID BALLET!_"

I finished it off and everyone was busting a gut. I smiled to myself and Sonny laughed into my shoulder. The magic of Christmas was changed me.. and something inside me actually liked it.

**It was VERY hard for me to write this.. Fortunately, the person in my Twitter family lived, but the doctors said she could still die. :'( **

**Anyways.. yeah..**


	25. Merry Christmas

_A/N: I really got nothing to say about this chapter.. except for : add my twitter account: AllyInLove__

_:P_

**~ * Merry Christmas * ~**

Austin slept over that night. I could tell Chad wasn't too happy about that but he seemed to not mind. It kept Beth occupied and they spent all the time upstairs watching a movie. Chad walked up to ask them if they wanted popcorn but he bolted it down the stairs. His face was white and when I asked him what he saw he just shook his head.

"They were just saying cutesy stuff like 'I love you' and 'your so cute'." He shook his head again and climbed into the one side of the bed. "And every now and then they'd kiss. Lucky me, I just so happened to walk in on them."

"Your such a drama king, even now Chad." I got in and turned over to turn off the light.

"Hey! I think I deserve better after I saved you from that radio interview!" I stopped to stare at him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Whaaat?!" I just rolled my eyes.

"You did _not_ save me from that interview." I huffed and crossed my arms. "We were going to buy me a new car and it just so happened that Ron called me. You wanted to spend time with me-"

Chad groaned. "Can't I be right just this once?"

"No. But you did save me when I was dying in the Caribbean."

"Lucky moment." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes. Ugh, typical Chad. "Look, Sonny.. I am a failure."

"Where did you get that from? We were talking about-"

"I know what we were talking about!" Chad grinned. "I was just talking about how I fail at almost everything I do. I almost failed when I met you and tried to ask you out." My heart melted. AWH!

"Awh! Chad!" I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "That was so cute!"

"I know." He stuck is tongue out at me and pulled the covers over his shoulders. "Now go to sleep... Santa will be coming soon."

I hid a laugh and laid down. I slowly started to slip into a deep slumber.

Not an hour later, Chad was shaking me awake. I grumbled and turned over. "What Chad?"

"It's Christmas morning." Wow. Is that all he woke me up for?

"Yeah? So?"

"I wanted to be the first one to wish you a Merry Christmas." He smiled sweetly. Darn him. Now I felt bad.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Chad." I said tiredly. He laughed and kissed me. Took me by surprise, my eyes widened.

He chuckled, pulling back. "Do you think Santa will come?" I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. He was worried about Santa.

"Err.. Chad-" I was about to continue but I heard a light sleigh bell sound.

"Yeah?" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Do you hear that?" He shook his head. "Listen.." I whispered. The dashing sound got louder and his eyes widened.

"Quickly! Go to bed!" He whispered and shouted at the same time. We suddenly started to get comfortable in the bed, tossing and turning.

"Good night, Chaddy." I whispered and closed my eyes with a smile on my face. Christmas morning would be arriving soon.

"SONNY!" I heard my name being squealed. Not from a girl, but from a boy. Chad, in fact. He was jumping on the bed, shouting at me. "Wake up!"

"Jeez, Chad. What do you want?" I turned over.

"Christmas! There's presents down stairs!" He grabbed my wrist and yanked me down the stairs to the tree. Yeah, there were TONS of presents.

"Which ones are mine?" Chad nearly pushed his way through. Beth held out her hand.

"Patience is a virtue, dear Chad." She shoved his chest. "And virtues are a waste of time. Everyone knows I'm first." She joked and laughed.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Wow." He said simply.

"Okay everyone! Let's get to opening presents!" My aunt stated and we all sat down.

A few presents later and we were all done. Everyone was in the kitchen making breakfast except Chad and I. We were watching World Of Quest on Teletoon. He tapped my shoulder lightly.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered and pulled out a small box. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"You didn't have to Chad.." I looked at the box.

"I know, but after the gift you got me.." His eyes fell to the Mackenzie Falls slippers he was wearing, "I knew I had to."

I smiled and took the box. I opened it and inside was a ring with my birthstone on it, Aquamarine. "Oh, Chad.."

"Just say thank you." He smiled.

I grinned and put it on my middle finger. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek. This Christmas was definitely a good one.


	26. Happy New Years!

_A/N: Ohk, so.. I have no real story line for this one so I'm gonna use it for future chapters so PAY ATTENTION. :) I don't know WHAT exactly is going to be in it anyways, but yeaah.._

**~ * Happy New Year * ~**

Today is the day. December 31st. New Years eve and we'll be spending it on an air plane. This is fantastic. We've already been off the ground for two hours. Sonny is sleeping on my arm and... wait.. is she... DROOLING?!

"Sonny!" I push her away from me and wipe my blazer. Jeez, drool on MY blazer?!

"Oops.. Sorry Chad.." She blushes and smiles. I smile.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I laugh as she glares.

"Very funny Chad." She puts her head phones into her ears and looks out the window. I watch her.

"What are you listening to?" I ask her. Why, I don't know. Maybe I'm curious, maybe not. But she just smiles at me and hands me a head phone. I take it and put it in my ear.

_Maybe you'll call me someday,  
The operator says the numbers no good  
And that she had a world of chances  
for you  
she had a world of chances for you  
she had a world of chances,  
chances you were burning through._

I looked over at her. "Wow. Who's this by?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I just seen it on TV and I liked it instantly." She gave me a warm smile.

"Change it to the next song." She pushed the button and the next one came on. It sounded like the same person.

_We can't stop the world,  
but there's so much more that we could do  
you can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you  
you said no body has to know  
give it time to grow  
and take it slow  
but i''d stop the world, if it finally let us be alone  
let us be alone._

"Hmm.." I said to myself and took the iPod from her hand.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. I had to hold back a laugh from her shocked expression. Her hands reached over and tried to get the iPod back. I pulled it away from her.

"No way. I'm choosing a song." I browsed her songs and found one that I liked.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing,  
you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling,  
but please don't catch me_

Sonny stared at me.

"I know what you're thinking. Chad Cooper likes a girly song! Well, I do. Just... Don't tell Tween Weekly. They'll have my reputation on hold for this." I explained.

"Chad. They took your reputation away when you started to date me." She smiled and I laughed.

"Riight." I rolled my eyes and then closed them. Sonny took her iPod back and changed it to a soft song. A lullaby almost. My eyes drifted shut slowly.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier  
Crazier...

So, my new years ended with Sonny kissing my cheek and saying goodnight and happy new year, a Taylor Swift song and the plane landing roughly and waking me up. All I have to say, is it feels good to be home. _  
_


	27. Ground Hogs Day

_A/N: Well, I once again have nothing for this chapter. I hope you were paying attention to the songs in the last chapter. ONE of them will come in handy at the VERY last chapter. If someone guesses the right song, then I'll dedicate a chapter to them. _

**~ * Ground Hog Day * ~**

Hollywood changed. Sonny stepped off the plane and her nose wrinkled. The air was smelly. Different than the north. Icky.

Chad stepped off. "Ew! What is that smell!" He shrieked, trying to get back into the plane.

Sonny laughed. "It's Hollywood, Chad. Wisconsin never smelt this bad." She got off the stairs and walked over to the grinning Mr. Condor.

"Great to see you all again! Happy you're all back!" He ushered for the limos. "How was the trip?"

"It was fantastic!" Tawni smiled, stepping off the plane stairs. "The smell of the air; the snowy snow flakes; the..." She stopped, sniffing. "Especially the clean air."

Nico and Grady got off. "Well, at least you didn't have heart break." Nico glared. Grady glared too with a clueless look.

"Nico, the argument was over shoes. SHOES!" Sonny said.

"And they were MY VERY NICE shoes!" Everyone laughed.

An unexpected voice came from the plane stairs. "Hello Hollywood!" Everyone turned and seen Beth smiling and Austin behind her. Nico groaned and Grady followed him to the limo.

"Why do you all look so happy.." She said with sarcasm and walked over to Sonny.

"Sonny.. Chad.. Who's this?" Mr. Condor watched Beth.

"This.. Is my little cousin." Sonny's hand fell to Beth's head. She smiled at Mr. Condor.

"Hi! It's an honor to meet you! I LOVE the stuff Condor Studios makes!"

"Well, a fan! She's welcome to stay. And this fellow?" Mr. Condor pointed to the blonde.

"Austin. He's a musician." Chad stated blankly. Beth snorted. "What you laughing at?"

"Noothing." She smiled and skipped off to the limo. Austin followed, nodding goodbye to everyone.

"Yeah, he doesn't say much." Sonny said and walked to the limo. Everyone piled in.

"It's really great to have you all back. I bet Mack Falls was enjoying the north too." Mr. Condor asked the set of _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Oh yeah." Devon smirked evily. Trevor hit his arm.

"We had a good snow ball fight." Portlyn smiled.

"That's nice!" Marshall greeted them at last, looking up from his crossword puzzle.

"Yep! And I already got the special for Ground Hogs Day picked out!" Mr. Condor smiled. "I'm making you all STARS in my new movie!"

Everyone smiled . "What's the movie called, Mr. Condor?" Zora asked, smiling.

"It's going to be called '_Love Sick_'" He did the 'head line' move when he said the title.

The limo went silent. "Love sick? Is it going to be about love?!" Tawni shrieked and she had a massive grin over her face.

"Exactly. It'll be the story of Channy." He looked over at Sonny and Chad's conjoined hands.

Everyone nodded in agreement; probably because they didn't want to get fired.

"What?!" Tawni shrieked in disappointment. "THEIR THE STARS OF THE FILM?!"

"Yes."

"They didn't even audition yet!"

"No one will. You're all guaranteed parts."_  
_"Right." Sonny said with a smile. Chad rolled his eyes. The limo pulled up to Condor Studios.

"Okay.. Time to get to work on the project for Ground Hogs Day special." Chad said and they all piled out.

**In Condor Stuios, Filming -**

_"Sonny! Pull over!" He shouted, looking around. People were panicking`, pulling their briefcases over their heads like something major was going to fall from the sky._

_Sonny, among those other people panicking, pulled over like she was told to and unbuckled her seat belt. "Chad! What's going on!?"_

_"It's an earthquake, we only have about a minute to get somewhere safe before the earth starts to move.." He explained with a certain calm tone to his voice. On the outside, it was totally obvious that he was panicking._

_Chad pulled Sonny down the middle of the road, past the cars and tried to get her somewhere safe. When the alarm stopped, Chad froze. Around him and Sonny were two large buildings._

_"Damn..." He muttered and began to pull her while running. The ground began to shake vigorously. He felt a tug on his hand and turned to see Sonny, doubled over in pain._

Chad let out a sigh as Sonny's laughter filled the studio. "Sonny!"

She tried to stop laughing. "Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" She stood straight and composed herself. "I promise it won't."

"It better not. This has to be ready in two months." Mr. Condor said, exhausted. "Let's take a break."

They all walked off the set and Sonny went to the refreshments table. Chad followed.

"Could you explain to me what's so funny?" He said in a hushed voice.

"Well, it's just too dramatic for a comedian." She said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. You don't want to remember this. I don't either. But this will be good publicity for us. And the studio." He pulled Sonny in for a hug. "And I think that you'll be as popular as me." Sonny laughed and Chad pressed his lips to hers for a short moment.

"I love you." Sonny stretched out the word 'you'. Chad laughed.

"And I love you too." Chad kissed her cheek. "Now, let's get filming this thing."


	28. Valentines

_A/N: Updating again.. and quickly. I needed something to pass the time with. :)_

**~ * Valetines * ~**

"Oh my god!" I heard Tawni's shrieks from outside of the dressing room. I bolted in. Tawni was just being a drama queen again.

"Tawni!"

"What!" She had and ear-to-ear grin over her face and held up the basket of flowers in her hand. "I have a secret admirer!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't be doing that! You have one too." Tawni handed me a vase of flowers. I blushed and took it.

"Well, we already know who gave this to me.." I took the card and read it aloud. "Dear Sonshine; meet me outside of Mack Falls at eight. Love, Chad." I heard Tawni 'awh' and I giggled. Well, I guess I need to get ready. Tawni reminded me about the time.

"It's seven thirty." She said. I jumped, looking around for a clock. My heart skipped a beat when I seen the time and quickly rushed into the changing room. I picked out a white t-shirt and a black jazz vest. I picked a pair of skinny dark blue jeans to go along with my high heel shoes. I got on a sliver beaded necklace over my neck and hurried out.

**- outside of Mack Falls -**

Here I was. Chad was late. On Valentines day. Typical guy. I checked my watch again. It read: **8:10pm**. I frowned.

I felt a pair of hands squirm their way around my waist. I thought it was Chad so I turned around, only to find myself face to face with no other than James Conroy. I glared and hit his hand away.

"You'd think that you learn after I kicked the crap out of you." I began to walk away. James grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Ow! James! You're hurting me!" I tried to pull back.

"Sonny.. Don't you see that you and I are right for each other?" He pulled my face closer to his. No. No way. James could not have forged the card. Could he? I pulled my head back, only to find out that his hand pushed it forward. Too much forward. My mouth crashed into his. I swear, I almost puked.

I slapped him across the face, getting a few moments to cry for help.

I heard a pair of running footsteps against the pavement. Good. Someone heard me before James smooched me again.

I felt someone grab my waist and pull me back. I hit that someone's chest. It was warm, familiar. It was Chad's.

"Back off, James." He growled, holding me close. James just glared with a smirk, blew a kiss at me and walked back into the studio. I was trembling as Chad hugged me.

"So you really did write the note?"

"No. Tawni told me you were here so I came over."

"James wrote the note.." I frowned. Chad nodded.

"Come on, let's get you back to your dressing room to get you're stuff. I'll take you home." I nodded and we walked back, hand in hand.

When we got to the dressing room, Tawni was in hysterics.

"What's the matter?!" I nearly shrieked. Tawni sobbed into her hands.

"I know who my admirer is!" She wailed. I looked at her weird. "It's Josh!" I still looked at her weirdly. "The mailman!"

"Oh!" Chad and I said together. "Well, Josh isn't too bad. I mean, he comes here on a regular basis and well.. he's a fan if he delivers fan mail!" I smiled. Tawni looked at me.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to find Josh." She jumped up, wiping under her eyes. "TTYL!" I rolled my eyes. Tawni has become obsessed with the MSN spelling.

"See you later, Tawn." I waved and Chad held me close.

"Well, happy Valentines day." He smirked and kissed me. I kissed him back with just as much passion as I had the first time we kissed. I can't believe we made it this far; through all the bad times. And he still loves me. I smirked as we broke apart.

"Happy Valentines day, Chad."


	29. Love Sick

_A/N: I've had a request for drama :) Your getting drama. DONT HATE ME _

**~ * Love Sick * ~**

Sonny put her lip gloss over her bottom lip, then rubbing it into her top, making a popping sound. She applied a coating of mascara to her long lashes, making them longer.

"Sonny! There's only so much make up you can put on." Tawni stated from her mirror. "I mean, I'm done. You should be finishing up as well." She got up from her chair and stood at the door. "And Chad is waiting for you."

Sonny smiled, getting up and grabbing her purple hand bag that matched her tight, purple dress; it went to her mid-thighs. Her hair was pulled back into a curly up do and she wore a very flashy diamond necklace, which her earrings matched.

"Yes, I'm coming Tawn." Sonny smiled and they both made their way out to the front of the building. Tonight was the special premier of Condor Studios new movie, _Love Sick: The Channy Adventure_. And yes, Sonny and Chad were the main characters.

Sonny had been waiting for this day since Mr. Condor announce the movie filming. Chad had been up for it and Sonny wouldn't turn down an opportunity like this. Her mom, Conny, was game for it too.

"Hurry up! Chad's waiting!" Tawni grabbed Sonny's wrist and pulled her to Chad's car. Chad was staring, mouth open, at them. He got off the hood of his car and stumbled over to Sonny.

"W-wow." He looked at her, up and down. "You're beautiful." Sonny blushed.

"Gee, thanks Chad. You're beautiful too." They both laughed and Chad opened Sonny's door. She climbed in and Chad got into his side. He started the car and they were off to the movie premier.

They arrived at the theatre. Chad helped Sonny out; the camera's flashed all around them. They smiled at each, then swiftly made their way inside. An usher helped them find their seats. Shortly after everyone was seated, the movie started.

**End Of Movie -**

By the end, everyone was crying. Not a single person in the theatre had a dry eye, even Mr. Condor himself. The movie ended with Sonny and Chad kissing. It was a standing ovation.

The spot light found Sonny and Chad standing; everyone clapped for them. Then it went to the rest of the cast. Then lastly to Mr. Condor. It was an epic night.

Chad and Sonny walked to the car, laughing. "It was the best movie ever, and I'm not saying that because I was in it." Chad opened her door. Sonny laughed and got in.

"Are you sure, Chaddy?" She watched him get into the drivers side. He started the car and they drove out of the parking lot. About half way down the street, Chad began to hum a song.

"What song is that?" Sonny asked with a smile.

**(A/N: please keep in mind that I've never heard this song before. I don't ****know what it is so.. yeah. It was either this or Gots To Go by David Banner. I suggest you DON'T look up the lyrics.)**

"It's Be My Wife from Borat. Devon made me listen to it and I've gotten it suck in my head." Chad laughed.

Sonny's mouth fell open and she hit Chad's arm. "Chad! That is a sexist song! It's about a abusive boy who would kill his wife if she did something wrong." She glared deeply at him. "It's a disgusting song."

Chad shook his head. "Not a chance. The lyrics are nothing. Just the beat is hilarious."

"No way. I broke Nico and Grady's CD with that song on it. Tawni agrees with me. It's gross." She crossed her arms. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Just give it a chance, Sonshine."

"Don't call me that." She grumbled. Chad's hands tightened on the wheel, still going down the street.

"I'm sorry.."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Chad. Pull over." Chad obeyed and Sonny opened her door. She got out and began to walk, slamming the car door shut. Chad's eyes widened and he began to drive slowly.

"Sonny! Just.. Let me drive you home."

"No." She continued to stare ahead and walk. Her hang bag swung in her left hand and her right one rubbed her bare arm.

"You're cold. Come on." Chad thought. "It'll ruin her heels." Sonny stopped at that and Chad fought back a smirk. "Get in."

She grumbled something that was incoherent to him and got in. "Drop me off at my house, then never talk to me again." She mumbled, sitting right against the closed door. Chad's eyes dimmed in brightness, facing towards the road. He made it to Sonny's house in no time.

"Sonny-" Chad tried to say.

"No Chad. Good night." She got out. Chad frowned and he felt his heart silently breaking. He drove off to his house. This was not like any of their usual fights. No goods, no fines; just bye.

**The Next Day -**

Chad walked into the cafeteria. He grabbed his food and sat with his cast mates. They all watched him poke at his steak. Portlyn looked over at _So Randoms! _Table.

Sonny was poking at her food. Nico watched her, concerned. Tawni's eyes met Portlyn's. She nodded once towards her and then towards the door. Portlyn nodded and they both got up and met outside of the cafeteria doors.

"We have to do something." They both said at the same time; nodding as well.

"What do you suggest?" Portlyn looked at Tawni. She just smiled.

"I got an idea. Just you have to follow my lead." Tawni took Portlyn's arm and dragged her towards her dressing room. When they got there, Tawni took out a piece of paper.

"You write Chad's and I'll write Sonny's." She said after she finished telling her the plan. Portlyn nodded and began to write.


	30. Spring

_A/N: This might be a little short but I've recently come down with the flu. So, yeah. :) Oh and I'm in the fluffy mood so if this is a little too fluffy for your liking, I'm sorry. _

**~ * Spring * ~**

Tawni slipped the note under under Chad's dressing room door. She stood only to be bombarded by Portlyn.

"Tawni! Look!" She had a large grin on her face and was running towards Tawni with a paper in her hand.

"Portlyn! Slow do-" But it was too late. Portlyn had already crashed into Tawni, causing her to fall hard against Chad's door. There was a loud bang and Tawni and Portlyn fell down on the door.

"Way to go, Portlyn. Now Chad's going to kill us." Tawni pushed Portlyn off of her and got up. She examined the scene. The door had been broken off and they were now in Chad's dressing room. Great. She helped Portlyn up and they walked around.

"Read this!" She handed her the slip of paper. Tawni sighed and took it, reading it out loud.

"_When I look at you  
I see a moon that never fades from my sight  
I see a sun that lights the dark corners of my mind  
I see the stars that, sparkling, guide my way  
And I am the sky, holding you to me forever  
I mean, until you explode, like the other giant balls of gas  
Or at least that's what it says in my science textbook"_

Tawni just stared at her. "What the heck was that?!" Tawni looked over the poem again.

"Hey, I found it in the back of my science text book!" Tawni rolled her eyes.

"What ever. This will do." They both ran out. They were speed walking and didn't see Chad walking with a slip of paper in his hand. They were arguing over the poem that Portlyn wrote when Tawni walked straight into Chad. All the things in their hands went to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Chad spat out in anger and picked his paper up. Tawni picked hers up and glared after him.

"You should too!" She began to make her way to the set of _So Random!_.

When she got there, Tawni handed the paper to Sonny.

"Look! I found this at our door! And it's for you.." She smiled as Sonny opened it. Tawni kept the fact that she was actually sweating, scared of Sonny's reaction to Portlyn's poem.

Sonny read it and a smile began to form. A small tear appeared from the corner of her eye and she looked up at Tawni.

"Awh, Tawn. Have you read this?" She showed the paper to Tawni. She shook her head. "Chad is so sweet. Listen:

"_On the wings of an eagle  
My love for you flies._ _  
Soaring higher and higher,_  
_And touching the skies._

_I reached up above,_ _  
And pulled a star from the sky._  
_To place it within,_ _  
Your precious minds eye._

_To dwell there forever,_ _  
As my love for you._ _  
On the wings of our love,_ _  
Enduring and true._

_There are so many things,_

_My heart wants to say._ _  
I love you sweetheart,_ _  
There is no other way."_

_  
_ Sonny smiled brightly and held the paper close to her.

"That's not the poem!" Tawni shrieked and ran out of the room. Sonny looked at her oddly, leaving to go find Chad. She arrived at his dressing room and seen that there was no door. Chad was inside, fussing about the door.

"What do you mean I have to pay for it!? It wasn't me that broke it! Come on, Mr. C.." Chad was silent. Sonny hid against the wall listening to it. "No.. Please just pay for the damn door to get fixed. Fine. What ever." He closed his phone harshly and turned to walk out.

"Hi Chad.." Sonny said in a soft voice.

"Hi Sonny." He grumbled and walked past her.

Sonny frowned, feeling her heart break.

Chad stopped in his tracks and turned around, running back to her. "Sonny!" He ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I understand that you never want to see me again but please hear me out.."

"Stop it, Chad. I forgive you. And thank you for the poem." She kissed his cheek.

Chad froze. "I didn't give you a poem.. not yet at least."

"Then what's this?" She handed him the paper. Chad took it and read it.

"Well, yes. This is my poem but then who's is this.." Chad took the paper from his pocket and read it. He groaned. "Portlyn."

"Tawni." Sonny said after. Sonny pulled away from Chad and walked off to find Tawni. Chad just watched her, frowning.

Tonight was open mic night at Condor Studios. Tawni had sang, Portlyn had sang and Nico had sang. It was now time for Chad himself to sing. As usual, they all expected him to sing his theme song but he got up and looked sad.

"I dedicate this song to someone special.." He mumbled and took the microphone as the music started. They all gasped at the change in tempo.

"_We're just two people  
Riding in circle  
That's spinning around  
Just everyday people  
Searching for something  
We've Already Found_

_And I'm just a guy  
Who's in love with a girl  
Not in front of me  
Now you're so far away  
And I need you right here in my arms.."_

Everyone in the crowd knew who he was singing about and yet, she wasn't here. Sonny was in her dressing room. Tawni, being the mastermind she was took her phone out and began to record Chad singing. She made sure it was sent to Sonny's phone.

Sonny, in the dressing room, opened the message on her phone and watched the video. Her eyes widened, listening to him sing. She turned it off and jumped from her chair, running to the cafeteria.

"_Baby just run  
Take a bus,Take a Plane  
Take a train  
Baby just run  
Run as fast as you can  
__Girl you'll find your way back  
'Cause no matter wherever you are  
There's no place on this earth thats to far,  
Run"_

Everyone swayed to the music and Chad kept from choking up.

Sonny jumped over all the props in the prop house, booking it out to the hallway. She passed Josh. "See ya!" He smiled and continued to whistle.

"_We're just two people  
Wishing that we were together tonight  
Just everyday people  
Trying to make sense of this puzzle called life_

_And I'm just a guy  
Who's in love with a girl  
Not in front of me  
Now you're so far away  
And I need you right here in my arms"_

Sonny bolted through the Mackenzie Falls set, trying to avoid the props and people. "Excuse me!" She yelled as she ran through the chairs in the audience to get to the cafeteria.

"_So baby just run  
Take a bus,Take a plane  
Take a train  
Baby just run  
Run as fast as you can  
Girl you'll find your way back  
'Cause no matter wherever you are  
There's no place on this earth thats to far,  
Run.."_

Chad looked out into the audience as he sang, frowning ever so slightly when he seen that she wasn't in the crowd.

She started to pant, getting a cramp in her side. She seen the cafeteria doors just a head of her but she began to slow down.

"_Sooner or later it's over  
Passing you by and it's gone  
There's Not enough time left to wonder  
If your where you belong_

_Take a bus,Take a plane,Take a train  
So Baby just Run  
Take a bus,Take A plane,Take a train.."_

"No.. So close.." She pushed her feet forward.

"_Baby Just Run!" _

As Chad began to sing the beginning of the chorus lyrics, Sonny burst through the door at the back, smiling wide and out of breath. Chad's face beamed as he hopped off the stage and walked to wards Sonny. Her feet began to move again, even though her legs felt like Jello.

"_Run as fast as you can  
Girl you'll find your way back  
'Cause no matter wherever you are  
There's no place on this earth thats to far,  
Run."_

Chad finished and tossed the mic to the person next to him. He pulled Sonny close and tilted her chin up. She smiled and him and pressed her lips into his.

_A/N: Okay. Cheesey and really short. Sorry bout that. But I love the song that is playing in this chapter. It's by Rex Goudie and it's called Run. PURE awesome. Oh and the first poem I found in a fanfiction and the second one is on this site: _

_http: // www . 1Lovepoems . Com / pa30 . Shtml_

_Just get rid of the spaces :) _


	31. Allergies

_A/N: I have absolutely ZERO inspiration and all my other stories are being put on hold until this is done because the dead line is coming up soon. Once again, I've been busy and I actually got grounded. -.-_

**~ * ****Allergies**** * ~**

Sonny sneezed loudly. They were in the middle of Ms. Bitterman's math class when this started. She sniffled and wiped her nose. Chad, beside her, rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

Ms. Bitterman sighed. "Yes, Chad.. What is it this time, all mighty King of Drama."

Chad smiled briefly before continuing. "I would like to be moved from my seat. Sonny just won't understand the words, 'shut up'." Sonny glared at Chad, shooting invisible darts at his head. He just turned his head towards her and winked.

"Just kidding babe."

Sonny snorted.

"Miss, could I be excused please?" She nodded and Sonny stood. She walked out and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Sitting by the window wasn't really her favourite spot. Sonny may like the flowers, but the flowers didn't like Sonny. Specific type? Daisy's. And lucky her, Ms. Bitterman liked that kind and grew them outside her window.

She walked down the hall. Her nose started to clear up a bit and she could breathe better. She also wondered if Ms. Bitterman knew about her allergy. Maybe not if she had those flowers there by Sonny's seat.

Sonny's facial expression changed. Or, what if she meant to put those there. What if Ms. Bitterman wanted Sonny to suffocate?! She pushed it off to the side. Maybe it was just their new sketch getting in her mind. Wow. She needed to get out of Hollywood.

She leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly into a sitting position.

"Oh, hey Sonny." She looked up to find that the hello was from Josh, the mailman. She smiled and waved.

"I got some flowers for Ms. Bitterman. Could you give them to her? Their from her secret admirer."

Sonny smiled wide and hoped to God it wasn't Marshall. "Sure, Josh. Thanks."

"No problem." He brought the batch of flowers out from his cart. Sonny's eyes widened. She watched the scene play before her like a movie in slow motion.

Josh brought the daisy's from the cart. He took a step forward and his foot tripped on a cord leading towards Stage 2. He reached his hand out, catching his balance on the wall, but the flowers fell from his hands and landed on Sonny. It wasn't long before she started wheezing. Sonny's hands furiously started getting the flowers off of her head and out of her face.

"Oh.. Are you okay?!" Josh's voice sounded with alarm as he knelt by the panting Sonny.

She shook her head, pointing to her throat. Her breathing got deeper. "Help." She said, falling back. Her eyes were wide with panic.

She seen Josh rush into the classroom, heard a bit of yelling then Chad's designer shoes run out and kneel by her.

"Sonny? Sonny!" He said, patting her cheek. He looked at Josh and signaled something. She watched as much as she could before blacking out.

---

Her eyes opened slowly. The beeping to the monitor wasn't a welcoming sound. She looked over, followed by some pain in her neck. But she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Her eyes blinked again.

"Chad?"

He looked up, looking like he was sleeping. "Sonny.." He muttered tiredly, leaning forward. "How are you?"

"Confused. What am I doing here?"

"Oh.. You're allergy. It's real stupid, you know. Josh is real stupid too. He could of killed you. What an idiot. Ugh. When we get back I'mma-"

"Chad.. Calm down. It was an accident. Just.. Am I gonna be okay? When am I going home?"

"Soon. You've been out the whole day. You're mom is downstairs in the cafeteria."

Sonny nodded, falling back again. She sighed. "God, my head hurts.. And my throat felt like it was closing. I've never had an allergic reaction that bad before."

"Well, let's pray it never happens again." Connie Monroe said at the door, holding a cup of water. She walked over, handing it to her.

"I thought the allergy was better. I guess not." She frowned slightly, making Sonny drink the water.

"Will they put her on morphine again? That was funny." Chad started giggling. Sonny and Connie stared at him like he was stupid. He stopped. "Sorry.."

Connie kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon, honey. I need to call you dad and Gram-Gram. They're worried sick about you." Connie walked out. Chad took her hand.

He looked at Sonny seriously. "Gram-Gram?"

She laughed, hitting his arm. "Chad! She's 88."

His eyes widened. "Wow. Old." She nodded, smiling.

He smiled, kissing her hand. "I'm just gad your okay."

"So am I.." She smiled, looking into his blue eyes that were like the open sea to her. Crystal clear. She could look into his soul and see everything like she was looking out a window.

_A/N: REAL sorry it too me so long.. and also that it's so short. I drew a blank. But now I have some ideas. :) ALMOST DONE! :D _


	32. Flowers

_A/N: Mhk. So, this is like a one-shot I've written and you can check it out if you want, but this is originally MY story. So, yeah. :) I just thought it'll be cute for Sonn'ys birthday. Oh, and they skipped Sonny's 17th birthday. :D It's been a while that Chad and Sonny have been dating._

**~ * ****Flowers**** * ~**

Chad never found himself humming. It was rare. But today was different. Today, Sonny turned 18. 18 and still on a comedy show. Dang. That girl had commitment written all over her. It's been a year since she joined _So Random!_ It's also been a about a year since he asked her out.

Chad played with the ribbon to the flowers. He learned from a while ago that Sonny was allergic to daisy's, so they were out of the picture. She didn't like daffodil's, which was odd because they were yellow and Chad thought they suited Sonny perfectly. Her real favourite was either yellow or red roses. So that's what Chad did. He got eleven yellow roses and one red. Together, they made a dozen. Chad learned that after an hour with the flower lady.

He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for this moment. He set the flowers down, remembering all that they went through together that brought them to this moment today..

_ "You know Chad," Sonny says in a matter-of-fact tone, "Green really isn't your colour." Her voice darkens as she stands and begins to pack for the Caribbean_. _Chad stares at her, speechless._

_ "I'm not Jealous!"_

He laughed. Of course Chad was jealous then. Who wouldn't be with a fine girl like Sonny in the arms of someone else. Too bad for them. Sonny was his now. He owned her heart and she had his. She had him wrapped like a string around her tiny finger from day one. Who wouldn't do anything for an angelic face like hers.

_Chad stared at Sonny. "Are... Are you scared of heights?" He grinned as her face went white._

_ "No! It's just the take off, and the landing.." She paused, looking around and gulping. "And everything in between.." Her eyes closed as she focused on something. Chad thought it was on not to puke. He laughed at her._

_ "Miss Monroe is scared of flying." He teased her, putting his seat back, causing her's to go back. She let out a small yelp, grabbing the arm rest and my arm again. _

_ "I hate you, Chad." _

Oh how he loved seeing Sonny scared. Maybe it was just something in her eyes that he loved how it made him feel bigger, stronger; made him feel needed. Not like that Cullen guy from that gay movie, Twilight. **(A/N: NOT TRUE! TWILIGHT IS PURE AWESOMENESS!)** He never liked him, or the way Sonny and Tawni would talk about him. Or what that the Black guy.

He snorted. Jacob Black. What did those fan girls see in him anyways? Ban wall he goes. Chad wouldn't put up with that.

_"Relax. I'll sleep on the couch." He chuckled at her freak expression and rolled his eyes. "Calm down. You're gonna make that pretty little head of brown hair go grey." His smile faded as Sonny's eyes widened. "I... I didn't say that!" He pointed threateningly at her. _

He laughed, remembering that one clearly. Oh, how he loved Sonny.

_ "Good. And remember when I accidentally sent my blog to your phone, and I asked for advice?" Chad rubbed the back of his neck and looked to his side._

_ "Yeah," She smiled, remembering it. "I do remember that."_

_ "Well, I got my advice and I wanted to give you something." He pulled a tiny ring box out of his blazer pocket and she watched curiously. He opened it and nothing was there. She stared at him. _

_ "Nothing? That's your gift?" Sonny said in disbelief. _

_ "No. This is." He tossed the case aside and leaned in. Her eyes widened and she felt his lips press against hers. Sonny's heart melted and her eye lids fluttered shut. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms moved around her waist, pulling Sonny closer, Their lips moved together and she smiled and broke away. _

_ "That's a wonderful gift." _

Chad sighed, smiling. Their first kiss. Seemed so long ago. He was only 17 and she was 16. Two years. Two whole years. Chad picked the flowers up, ready to go get Sonny.

He still remembered the look on Sonny's face when he got her that perfect, blue jacket that Portlyn thought he paid too much for. He snorted again, more quietly, and made his way down the hallway. The flowers he held in his hand stood out and people stared as he walked by them.

He still couldn't get over the way Sonny looked beautiful in every costume for a sketch she wore. No matter what: fat, skinny, ugly, etc.

Chad walked to the end of the hall, and out the door. The sun shone brightly. It reminded him of when they went to Canada, sitting by the warm fire that shone in Sonny's brown hair. That's an image he'll never forget.

How could he forget when James went to beat Sonny up. His nostrils flared at the thought.

But the bet memory was Sonny on morphine. He would never forget that...

_ Chad walked into the room slowly, afraid of what he would see. He looked to see Sonny smiling wide at the ceiling. He knocked lightly. "Sonshine?" Her head turned. _

_ "Chaddykins? Is that you?" Her head turned even more. Sonny's eyes shined, giving away the morphine in her system. He hid a laugh. _

_ "Yes, Sonnykins, it is me." He cooed, reaching for her hand. _

_ "Oh, Chad.. I've missed you. My mom says you moved to Wisconsin?!" Her voice raised like it was a question then lowered like she wasn't sure. Chad snickered, biting his lip. _

_ "Yes, that's true. I've moved to Wisconsin and I know... own a farm." _

_ "That's great! The kids will love that!" His eyes widened at that statement, letting go of her hand. "Chad?"_

_ "Erm.. Right. Kids." _

_ "No, Chad. I don't want kids." Her voice slurred slightly. This confused him. Morphine might be fun to be on, but not when someone else is on it. _

_ "Oh.." _

_ "Oh.. look at the time, rehearsal time.. time.." Sonny tried to sit up, but fell backwards. _

He laughed out loud again. How he wished he taped that. YouTube and Chad's blog would be crazy. Although he'd lose Sonny, so it was smart of him to not tape it.

He walked to the studio, knocking on Sonny's dressing room door. She opened it, smiling instantly.

"Sonny. Before you say anything.." He started before Sonny could open her mouth. "Sonny. Happy birthday. Today, you're 18; it's a big day for you. You have come so far, bringing me with you. I've changed thanks to you, I'm a new man." Chad fiddled with the flowers, clearing his throat. "And this new man wants to be in your life forever. I want to be by your side through all of those hard times. Your problems are my problems now. Sonny, I love you. With all my heart..." He took her hand with his free one. "I've never felt this way before, never in my life."

Sonny's eyes watered as he kissed her hand gently.

"I love you. And..." He gave her the flowers, pulling something from his jacket pocket.

"Allison Elizabeth Monroe?" He faced her, a glint of fear in his eyes. Chad opened the small box. "Will you marry me?"

Sonny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared at the 24 carrot ring with a small diamond in the middle.


	33. Thunderstorms

_A/N: I loved the first review to the last chapter. I don't know who you are but whoever wrote: _"OH EM GEE! SAY YES SONNY! OH EM GEE!" _I love you :D xD If you want to see Sonny's answer, keep reading. You'll find out soon enough. AND! So sorry this is short. _

**~ * ****Thunderstorms**** * ~**

_Sonny screamed. The thunder above clapped loudly and she jumped right into Tawni's arms. _

_ "Sonny! Chill!" She pushed her away and kept walking. The hallway was dark, Sonny could hardly see. Her ears listened for the sound of Tawni's heels clicking against the pavement, and followed that. Her hands waved around in front of her, checking to see if she'll walk into anything._

_ "T-Tawni?" Sonny stuttered, calling out. _

_ "What?" Her voice was distant. Sonny breathed hard, like she was suffocating. Her hand felt the wall nearest to her. Beads of sweat formed at her hair line, her chocolate brown eyes blinked rapidly._

_ "Tawni!" Sonny's eyes widened, still seeing nothing but dark. She felt her legs weaken and her back hit the wall. The thunder boomed loudly, and Sonny whimpered quietly. She slowly slide down the wall, reaching out to something that wasn't there to hold on to._

_ "Sonny?" Her voice got closer. _

_ "TAWNI!" Sonny shouted, looking around quickly, gasping over and over again like she couldn't breathe. _

_ "Sonny!" Something shook her, rocking back and forth. "Sonny.." The voice wasn't Tawni's. It was soft, fading away. "Sonny, wake up." _

Sonny bolted up; her body was covered in sweat. She breathed hoarsely, looking around. Her mother sat at the edge of her bed. "Sonny?"

"Yes, mom?" She panted out.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming Tawni's name.. So loud it was over the thunder." Connie's sight went from Sonny to the window, curtains pulled back revealing the flashing sky.

Sonny nodded. "Just a bad dream. Don't worry." She laid back down quickly, covering herself with her blankets, turning on her side.

Connie kissed her daughter's head, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sonny's hands flew to her forehead. She breathed deeply. Bringing her left hand up, shining it in the light, she sighed.

The flashing diamond on her ring finger would not be kept unseen from her mother for long.


End file.
